FriendsFoeTruthLies
by PaiigeyHatakeUchiha xD
Summary: This is a Long and twisting Fanfic about Itachi sasuke and everybody else i do not own any of the characters please Rate & Review
1. Last of the uchihas live or die

The last of the Uchiha's...Live or Die.

Itachi: SASUKE WATCH OUT!! BEHIND YOU!

Sasuke: ANIKI! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!... -Ducks from a Shuriken-

Itachi: I'm not sure... SHARINGAN!

-he runs up to one of the hidden waterfall ninja

does a few hand signs and hits them with a grand fireball jutsu-

That's the last time you even dare to touch my brother or come into this village...Dobe

Waterfall Ninja: Wait Fall Back That's Itachi Uchiha

one of the Uchiha's prized ninjas and a Protector of the hidden leaf.

-they fall back-

Sasuke: Itachi..when I'm older I want to be as brave and as strong as you,

I want mother and farther to be proud of me..like they are of you...

-Itachi Sits down and hugs Sasuke-

Itachi: They are proud of you Sasuke..

They also do love you no matter what you think,

Farther just pays more attention to me because i'm his oldest son. and I'm the ANBU captain,

but you don't tell anyone about that Ok?

-He smiles at him-,

come on hows about we get home and get some rest,

Who knows if your good i may even help you with your training -smiles for a second time-

Sasuke: Yay..thank you Aniki..erm, can i sleep in your room tonight...

i don't want to be be on my own.

Itachi: Sure you can Sasuke, i'll do anything for you, you know that... you don't even need to ask.

Sasuke: Really Aniki??..

Itachi: Of course Sasuke.. Your my brother,

The part of my family i love and care for the most.

You mean everything to me... C'mon it's getting dark, mother and farther will be worried.

Sasuke: Ok Aniki -climbs into Itachi's arms and snuggles up to him-

Itachi: Tired Nee-San??

Sasuke: Yeah Aniki lots

-They both laugh-

-Both the boys get back home.-

Itachi: Mother... Farther?...

Sasuke: Mother Farther?... Aunt...Uncle?? Itachi, no-one's home...

Itachi: That's strange there's always someone here....at least one of our clan...

-SHARINGAN!- You in the corner Come out here.

-The person walks out of the corner and Itachi recognises them instantly-

ANBU officer: I'm sorry for startling you sir...

Itachi: It's Ok... now what is it? where are my clan??

ANBU Officer: Itachi i am the bearer of bad news.. it's about your parents and your clan...

Itachi: Sasuke go upstairs a second and stay there no matter what!

Sasuke: -With a shaky voice- Ok Aniki...don't be too long OK?...

Itachi: -the older brother nods his head,

Still keeping firm eye contact with the person in front of him-

ANBU Officer: Itachi,

I hate to to tell you this but...

We have just received information that your parents and your whole clan have been...

Assassinated...

We don't know who by or when yet but were onto it.

You being the captain we will understand if you choose to have time off Sir.

Itachi: Your telling me my Mother, Farther and the WHOLE CLAN!

where murdered right in front of the ANBU'S eyes and you did NOTHING!

ANBU Officer: Indeed they have been assassinated Sir, we didn't know until an hour ago.

Itachi: WHAT!! were always the first to know when someone even steps foot into konoha...

We know that before the damn Hokage and your telling me

You didn't know anything about someone getting in here

ANBU Officer: Yes Sir we did, but we thought it was nothing...

The Main leader told us not too investigate...

Itachi: WHAT! So you mean to tell me that someone comes into the village you pay no attention,

Which leads into my clan being assassinated.

Sasuke: Itachi...ANIKI WHAT ABOUT THE CLAN WHATS HAPPENED TO THEM?

Itachi: Sasuke... come here...

-he says this in the calmest, coolest tone he could possibly get right now.-

-Sasuke slowly and nervously walks over to his brother-

Itachi: I thought i told you to stay upstairs...

Sasuke: I know Aniki, i'm sorry..

Itachi: It doesn't matter...

All i can say for the clan is that were the only ones left....

Sasuke: What about Mother...Father??

Itachi: Sasuke...There dead. There all dead...

but you see the people where i work they could have probably stopped it but they did nothing.

They let them die Sasuke

-Both the brothers burst into tears-

ANBU Officer: ITACHI IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!

Itachi: Well that's how it sounds...

The murderer came into our village and you didn't even investigate...YOU BAKA!

Itachi: -sharingan activates- GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS NOW!!!

Or i swear to god I'll kill you my self

ANBU Officer: But sir.. Your boss has told us all to keep off the murder inquiry...

Itachi: WELL YOU CAN TELL MR. BOSS MAN THAT IF I DON'T FIND OUT WHO KILLED MY CLAN

I'M GONNA WIPE OUT EVERY GOD DAMN PERSON IN THIS WHOLE DAMN VILLAGE! UNTIL I DO!!

Sasuke: Aniki... Calm down please...

Itachi: Sasuke....How the hell do you expect me to calm down some Baka has just killed

Our god damn clan! and these 'friends' of mine did nothing! So 'ShiSui' My 'Best friend'

are you going to do as i say or do i have to take matters into my own hands...

-Clutches his sword.-

-Shisui sees Itachi Clutch his sword-

Shisui: Er... Itachi Be rational about this...

Itachi: Rational?? My whole clan has just been wiped out and you expect me to be rational

-evil laugh- So ShiSui... You gonna do this or not?

-steps closer to him- remember i don't give a damn that your in the ANBU,

It will class as a little revenge..

Shisui: look Itachi I'm your best friend..

Itachi: Exactly... your meant to do friends favours aren't you? -in a sad sarcastic voice-

Have you forgotten everything I've done for you Shisui?

I've helped you through so much and you can't even do this for me..?

I've pushed things to my limit for you before..

All i ask is for you to investigate a Murder among Konoha's Most respectable not forgetting...

The protectors of konoha, which your even part of...

but if you don't then im afraid you won't be part of it. -Draws his sword to his neck-

Shisui: Look Itachi for god sake man snap out of this I'll have a word with the boss

just spare my life OK??

Itachi: Scared? Your such a coward Shisui... Nothing like a real Uchiha...

you--you---TRATOR!!! But i must say just having a word with the boss

just isn't good enough Shisui get to the bottom of this

or there literally will be only me and Sasuke left Got it?

Sasuke: Aniki, what does that mean?? Your not gonna hurt him are you??

Itachi: If necessary...then yes.

Shisui: C'mon Itachi... Listen to your brother...The little guy speaks sense...

Itachi: -Evil Laugh- 'The little guy's' got a name you know It's Sasuke Uchiha

remember it in future...well if you even have one after this...

Never bring him into this again got it! -Pushes the sword closer to his neck-

Shisui: Itachi....Itachi.. C'mon i didn't mean offence...

I do know his name for god sakes... you are my family

Itachi: Hahaha... Your nothing to me... nothing more than a useless weak...

waste of oxygen.. your not even worth killing but i suppose if it gets

one more piece of arrogant cocky little runts of this planet then it's worth it!

-he says this with an evil glint in his eyes-

Shisui: -Punches Itachi in the stomach- i won't let you do this Itachi -Kicks him to the floor-

Sasuke: No Shisui please stop! -stands in front of Itachi-

Shisui: - he punches Sasuke in the face just as Itachi Looks up and sees everything...-

Itachi: -Flips him self up off the floor and gets his sword,

he smashes Shisui up the wall by the throat..-

YOU BAKA HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER...YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS SHISUI....WITH YOUR LIFE!!!

Got any last words Dobe?? HAHAHAHA here's an idea start begging for your worthless life...

You piece of trash Oh and it better be good -his Sharingan glowing brighter than ever-

Shisui: Itachi...Itachi... I wasn't thinking straight when i hit him....

I mean it i would never put a finger on him Itachi PLEASE!!

I'll get everyone in the village to search for the murderers. i'll make everyone work...

i promise

Itachi: Shisui...Shisui...Shisui... that's just not good enough...

Your finished!! say goodbye to being popular and one of the best ninjas around.

you where a good friend Shisui It's such a shame it almost brings a tear to my eyes... Almost.

Shisui: -Try s to point his sword at Sasuke as a threatening pose to Itachi...-

Itachi: tut, tut ShiSui and you dare to even threaten to do that with the mood im in with you...

I must say you have guts... But come on me and my brother of all people...

Oh well Good Bye you Baka! Perish in hell.

-Sasuke looks up just to see Itachi's sword, Slide into Shisui's heart, with ease...-

Sasuke: ANIIKKIIII!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO! What did you just do??

Itachi: Sasuke look you must understand he tried to kill us!

because he was in on the murder of our clan..

-thinks: Hahaha, lets make him sound like the bad guy.

-Itachi's Sharingan Changes into it's new state-

Sasuke: Nee-San what happened to your Sharingan?

Itachi: It's just the next stage Brother nothing to be afraid of...

but don't tell anyone about this OK?

Sasuke: Got it Aniki...but Nee-San...

Itachi: Yeah??

Sasuke: How was Shisui involved in out parents deaths?

Itachi: He told me he killed mother and Farther... he said he wanted to kill us too Sasuke

-Shows Sasuke a mark where Shisui's sword scraped across his arm-

Sasuke: But Itachi Shisui was never like that...

Itachi: well who do you believe Sasuke me or him??

Sasuke: You Of course Aniki i always will....

Leader Of The ANBU: ITACHI! what happened to Shisui??

Itachi: I think the murderer went out there sir...

-He goes to look outside.-

-Itachi Whispers to Sasuke: Look Sasuke... go hide my sword somewhere

no-one will be able to find it for now, we will get it back later...

Sasuke: Yes Aniki...

Leader of the ANBU: No-one's out there Itachi...

Itachi: I'm not sure then leader I've only just got here...

ANBU Leader: so do you know about your parents...

Itachi: ... what do you mean know about them?

Sasuke: ITACHI...ITACHI... EVERYONE'S DEAD THERE ALL DEAD EVERYONE OF THEM THE WHOLE CLAN

-Runs into Itachi's arms in tears. then looks up and winks at him-

Itachi: your kidding? Is that what you meant boss?

ANBU Leader: Yes Itachi... looks like they got Shisui too...

I'll leave you and Sasuke alone for a while...

Itachi: Thank you...

-When the leader gets far enough away Itachi Turns to Sasuke-

Thanks for that Nee-San, he put me on the spot there. nice work too

Sasuke: No problem Aniki... just repaying the favour...

I'll do anything for my Aniki.

Itachi: ha-ha... that's my brother... Now lets get out of here. Oh did you hide that sword?

Sasuke: Yeah Aniki, it's by the Training field.

Itachi: good work Sasuke.

-But little did they know Kisame Hoshigaki,

heard and saw everything and later that night reported what he heard and saw to

leader-sama otherwise known as Pein...-

Pein-Sama: So you say... Itachi Killed Shisui and The murderer of the Uchiha clan was....

Kisame: Shhh.. Leader-sama... some-one might hear..

Pein-sama: quite right Kisame...i want you to try and get the Uchiha on our side...

Kisame: what if he refuses...

Pein-sama: then force him

Kisame: But have you seen him... he's amazing... he has even got Mangekyou sharingan now..

Pein-sama: MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!!! Hahaha that Kid has Potential... a lot of Potential...

I want you to keep an eye on that Uchiha... keep one on his brother too...

Kisame: Yes Sir.

Sasuke: where are we gonna go Itachi??

Itachi: I have a place at the ANBU we can stop there for a few nights...

Sasuke: ANBU...! after what you did Itachi...

Itachi: don't worry i can lie my way out of anything Sasuke... you should know that...

Now lets go get some rest yeah??

Sasuke: Ok Aniki...

............................

The Following Day.. at the academy..

classmate to Sasuke, Kazuki: Hahahahaha....Hey Uchiha i heard about your family last night...

or should i say non-existent family....LONER! all you got is your petty weak brother

if you even have him... hahahahaahahahaha

Sasuke: Hn' you obviously don't know my brother too well then do you Dobe?

He is Itachi Uchiha...One of the protectors of the hidden leaf village!

Kazuki: Hahahahaha.... yeah... sure i bet he died to get away from you!

C'mon they can't be that good if they all snuffed it at the same time...

anyway if this 'Itachi' was real...

plus if he was so great he should of saved your dear parents at least!

your all a bunch of weaklings, i bet Itachi ran off screaming like a little girl...

Naruto: Hey Back off Baka, leave Sasuke alone.. what's he ever done to you...

Sasuke: Thanks Naruto, don't worry about it yeah...

Hey Fatzuki... i suggest you shut your god damn mouth now before i shut it for you...

Kazuki: What you gonna do little Naruto...your as much of a loner as he is...

You will never pass as a Ninja let alone Hokage Hahahahaha anyway your as bad as him

no family or friends they're all dead too HAHAAHA!!

Give up on the charade baby Uchiha... we all no its rubbish especially your twin brother

itachi...oh i mean sister...

Naruto: -A glint of red shines in his eyes- H---How dare you! I bet Itachi is really cool!

also, at least Sasuke's family loved him!

-Punches Kazuki to the floor- Oh and whilst im here

I will be Hokage some day... and the way your being with Sasuke at the moment,

well it's impossible to graduate from a hospital ward. Believe it!

Kazuki: Hn' yeah maybe his did, but hey Naruto can't say your family did now can we?

after all your dad sealed that fox inside you that's really love isn't it,

bet your mother died giving birth to you and while were on the subject,

I bet they both! hated you just like every one else round konoha does!

Naruto: -A tear runs down his face- I swear Kazuki, your gonna pay for this!

if not today defiantly another one...

Sasuke: -Grabs Naruto's arm and makes him sit down- Hey Baka,

leave Naruto and his family alone...

Itachi tells me they where great people would do anything for anyone

Besides your fights with me not him...

-Sasuke makes a few hand signs under the table-

Kazuki: Oh yeah that's it run to your imaginary brother Sasuke...

or run to your dead family's both of you.

Sasuke: Right Dobe you've got 2 seconds to shut your mouth...

Kazuki: I bet my mother could kill your whole clan Oops there already dead... Hahaha

Sasuke: You've just pushed the limit! wonna see my family's trade mark ? GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!!!

-the impact of the fireball nearly blows the whole classroom apart.

Sasuke walks over to him and pins him up the wall by his throat..

His Sharingan activates- SHUT THE HELL UP!

Kazuki: what the ARGHH, YOU BAKA!!!

-Itachi runs into the classroom and grabs Sasuke- Brother calm down Yeah??

Sasuke: But... he ... said stuff about you and the clan...

I'M GONNA KILL HIM...LET ME KILL HIM...!!!

Itachi: No Sasuke... not in school at least, besides with the looks of him it don't seem like

he knows much of anything anyway -smiles at him and then looks at the boy-

Kazuki; I'm gonna kill you Uchiha!!! JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS!!

Itachi: That Kid Huh?

Sasuke: That's the one Brother..

Kazuki: wait your...I..Itachi...Itachi Uchiha??

Itachi: The one and only Kid!

Kazuki: I thought you where a Imaginary friend since he has no real ones...

Oh god what have i got myself into!

Itachi: Hahahahaha...Looks like you should find out the facts first then...

why would Sasuke need friends like you anyway? he's 10X stronger than you'll ever be Kid!

Kazuki: I'm sorry...OK just please let me go PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE...

-Itachi has a Flashback Of when he killed Shisui and drops Kazuki to the floor-

Itachi: Get the hell out of here and away from my god damn brother NOW!

Kazuki: Omg man so his brothers a Psycho instead...

-Itachi thinks to himself... Psycho Eh? I'll show him Psycho...-

-Meanwhile from outside Kisame Is Inspecting..-

Kisame: so the young one has potential too.. this will please Leader-sama greatly...

Itachi: Sasuke you want a day off??

Sasuke: But i'm not aloud...

Itachi: Believe me you are...

Naruto: SASUKE HEY YOU! IF YOU GET A DAY OFF WE ALL DO

Itachi: who's this dork??

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki..and im gonna be Hokage BELIEVE IT!!

Itachi: Uzumaki eh? Hahaha.... I know about you all too well...

Hokage??? that's a laugh why would someone like you want to be something as pathetic as the Hokage??

Naruto: Huh.. what do you mean pathetic?

Itachi: Well, the potential you have and the power... Jesus Naruto, you could probably surpass

the hokage...

Naruto: WH-WHAT!

Itachi: Ahh... I'm not wasting my time... you will find out in due course Naruto...

Sasuke: Itachi...leave Naruto, he's Ok..

Naruto: Thanks Sasuke your Ok too.

-the smile at each other-

Sakura: Wow...who is that with Sasuke?????????????

Ino: I dunno...

Itachi: What's the fascination with me?? I'm nothing.. nothing special

Sakura: No really who are you?... Why do you put yourself down so bad..

Hinata: That's Itachi Uchiha if im not mistaken... Oldest of the Uchiha clan...

well after yesterday...

-Itachi Turns Round...-

Hinata: Oh...Oh i didn't mean offence or anything...

Itachi: No i can tell you didn't.. Miss. Hyuuga.. i was just impressed that you know who i am

Hinata: Thank you, -Bows down- but.... Erm how did you know my last name??

Itachi: no need to bow, I'm nothing special like I've said... How i know your last name??

The Eyes give it away... Coming Sasuke???

Sasuke: Yeah Aniki...

- They Leave -

Ino & Sakura : HE'S HOT!

Ino: Hotter than Sasuke...

Sakura: Yeah Older too...

Ino: Shut it Billboard Brow!

Sakura: AGHHHHH! INO PIG!!!

-they stare each other down-

Sakura: Oh well back to ...

Naruto: I'm always available...

Sakura: NARUTO!!! -Smacks him round the face- anyway where was i ? oh yeah Sasukeee-Kunnn

Hinata: Erm..Er.. Naruto... are you Ok??

Sakura: Don't worry about him Hinata Jees...

Hinata: Oh..erm ..OK..

- Meanwhile -

Kisame: Leader-sama?

Pein: What is it now Kisame...

Kisame: Hi, The young one...Sasuke,

he lost control with this kid activated his sharingan for the first time

and used the great fire ball jutsu...

Pein: Excellent... and you had already made your presence known you didn't need to say 'hi'

Kisame: Sorry Leader-Sama....

Pein: GET BACK TO WORK!

Kisame: Arghhh... Going.. Oh...Oh...Bye..

Pein: GO!!! KISAME!!!

- ... -

Sasuke: How come you came to the school Itachi??

Itachi: I saw the explosion Of the Great Fire Ball Technique...

I knew that could have only been you...

Sasuke: -looks down ashamed- I'm sorry Aniki..I just..

Itachi: Hey Sasuke...that's a good thing i'm glad you've mastered it...

It was brilliant Well done...

Sasuke: Thanks Aniki...

- Meanwhile -

Kabuto: Lord Orochimaru... I don't think the Uchiha's have sussed it yet...

but i have information that Itachi Killed Shisui and now has Mangekyou Sharingan...

Could this create a problem for our plan???

Orochimaru: Hmm... No i don't think so... it might be a little harder now though...

Kabuto: I've also heard The Akatsuki are after them...

Orochimaru: Oh Dear Now This creates a problem...

looks like were going to have to eliminate competition...

Kabuto: Yes my lord... I will make sure we will succeed in getting our goal...

Orochimaru: Haha... Kabuto, you always where dry...

there more like a prize Especially the older one... now i take great interest into him...

Kabuto: BUT MY LORD...

Orochimaru: Jealous are we Kabuto...

Kabuto: No..I'm sorry..

Orochimaru: Now get out of here... Please

.................

Deidara: Sasori.. do you think Itachi will join us??

Sasori: Not sure Dei.. Maybe not with out a fight...

Deidara: that spells trouble...

Sasori: your telling me...

Pein-Sama: KISAME!!!!

Kisame: Yes Leader - Sama im here

Pein: good good, the time has come... bring the Uchiha's to me!

Kisame: Both of them??

Pein: That is why i said Uchiha's

Kisame: Ok I'm going

Pein: Don't disappoint me Kisame... Or we will be having Sushi for dinner.

Kisame: HEY!

Pein: Kisame, I'm boss round here

Kisame: Ugh...I hope itachi changes that...

Pein: WHAT WAS THAT KISAME!!!!

Kisame: nothing leader-sama nothing

Pein: OK now be gone!

Kisame: Ok Pein...In the arse..

Pein: Shut it fish cake!

Zetsu: Be quiet im trying to sleep!

Tobi: Plants don't sleep..

Zetsu: Quiet you or i'll eat you alive...

Tobi: Arghhh Tobi Is A Good Boy!

- ....... -

Sasuke: Itachi It feels like someone is watching us...

Itachi: Yeah i know I've felt like that for the past 2 days.

-Itachi Draws his blood stained sword and yanks Kisame down from the roof-

Itachi: OK who are you and what the hell do you want...

Kisame: I'm Kisame Hoshigaki... im from an organisation made up of

rogue criminal ninja called the Akatsuki, we , well mainly our leader,

Pein in the arse - sama wants you to join us.. do you accept?

Itachi: Erm Nope...

Kisame: Damn...

Itachi: so...Ok im a fair guy, give me 1 reason why we should join...

Kisame: We could get you the quick and easy route to

finding who killed your parents and your whole clan... because we know...

Sasuke: I wonna Join them Itachi...

Itachi: Well fair point... Ok i'll join on 1 condition...

Kisame: -Gulp- Yeah?

Itachi: No-one gets in my way...

Kisame: Yeah Ok -Grins-

Itachi: Then lets g...

ANBU leader: Ok Itachi Games up... we know you killed Shisui...~

Itachi: -Laughs- Damn and i thought I'd got away with it...Oh well..

ANBU leader: So you admit it??

Itachi: Sure i do... he got in my way...

Sasuke: Not again Aniki...Please...

Itachi: Kisame Right?

Kisame: Yeah

Itachi: Ok, keep my brother busy a second i have some business i need to take care of..

Kisame: Ok Itachi you got it... I wonna see this

Itachi: So, what you gonna do?

ANBU leader: I'm going to kill you Itachi Uchiha..

Sasuke: NOOOO!!!!

Itachi: Sasuke... he isn't quick enough... he won't even lay 1 finger on me.

ANBU Leader: Ok... 'Lets Go Everybody' -more ANBU gather round Itachi-

Itachi: -laughs- Now that's just cheating... Oh well..

Sasuke...you know what you did earlier today

Sasuke: Yeah..

Itachi: Mind doing it again??

Sasuke: Sure thing Aniki... -He does a few hand signs- GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!!

-Itachi Jumps and uses Chakra control to stick to the ceiling to dodge the fire ball...-

Itachi: Nice one! Now for you 'Boss' Here's a new trick of mine... MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

ANBU Leader: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Itachi: It works a treat Hahaha...

-The ANBU Leader crashes to the floor in a messed up state...

then the other ANBU are either dead from the fireball or just running for there worthless lives.-

Itachi: Ok Kisame lets go...good work again Sasuke...

Naruto: SASUKE! Wait...

Sasuke: Naruto... what is it?

Naruto: what happened to these guys?

Sasuke: it's hard to explain...

Naruto: Ok... anyway, i was wondering do you wonna be friends??

Sasuke: ...Friends?

Naruto: Oh i understand if you don't wonna be, i mean who would..

i'm just a loner kid with literally no-one...I'll just go.

Sasuke: Naruto wait! i didn't mean it like that it's just I've never had a friend before...

Naruto: Snap...well you wonna be my first friend??

Sasuke: -looks up at Itachi then at Kisame- Look

Naruto I'd love to be friends with you but were going somewhere and probably never coming back...

Naruto: well er... I could come with you

Kisame: Who is He

Itachi: -smiles- Uzumaki...Naruto Uzumaki

Kisame: Oh wow, im defiantly gonna be in leader-sama's good books now..

Sasuke: Ok... You can come Naruto...

-they leave-


	2. A Dark new day Naruto's suprise

A Dark new day: Naruto's Surprise...

-They Get Back to the Akatsuki hideout, with Deidara blowing rock music out his speakers-

Sasori: DEIDARA TURN IT DOWN FOR GOD SAKE

Deidara: Hey! Kisame who's the little kid, the blonde one

Kisame: not jealous are you Dei..?

Deidara: shut your mouth you!

Pein-sama: DEIDARA! Turn that god damn music down and Kisame welcome back.... -Looks stunned-

You got both Uchiha's im impressed.. and who's hiding behind the young one?

Kisame: That sir is...well i'll leave you to find out...

Pein-sama: OK be awkward then... -walks over to them- Itachi Uchiha...

I expect great things from you - Shakes His Hand- Sasuke Uchiha...

i also expect great things from you...-Shakes His hand- Now you behind Sasuke come out!

-The whole Akatsuki gather round..-

Konan: Ooh.. Itachi Uchiha... Looking good...

Itachi: ermm thanks -Blushes-

Naruto: I'm Nar...

Pein-sama: -Jumps back- NARUTO!

Kisame: well like your present Leader-Sama...Happy birthday.

Naruto: Huh?? present what who is he?

Pein: Ok 1 you remembered... and 2 You brought me My.....SON!!

Akatsuki: HIS SON!!!!!! - they all step back in shock...except Konan-

Naruto: Wh---what!!!! but my farther...is dead.

Pein: That's, what they wanted you to believe Naruto..

It hurts me to see you don't recognise your farther..

Kisame: Ok you lot, get out the way give 'um some privacy...

Itachi: That's news to me..

Sasuke: I don't get it... i thought your parents where dead...

Naruto: They are...at least i thought they where...

Sasuke: Lucky for some...

Pein: Look.. Naruto i know it's a shock but come with me i'll show you to your room..

Oh and thank you Kisame... show itachi and Sasuke to there rooms...

Kisame: Ok itachi we work in pairs here, your with me and Naruto will probably be with Sasuke

-a big explosion goes off-

Deidara: TOBI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!

Tobi: Arghhh Tobi's a good boy...Tobi's going now..

-Deidara runs down the corridor after Tobi with lipstick on his face..-

Konan: TOBI!!! THATS MINE!

Hidan: Oh for god sakes..you two get a grip, Gets Tobi up the wall...

leave people alone or you will be my next sacrifice...

Tobi: ARGHHHHHHH!!! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN...

Itachi: what's with him...

Kisame: Oh your cousin he's always been a little tapped

Itachi: My cousin?

Kisame: yeah it's Obito..

Itachi: Oh god!

-Pein and Naruto walk into his room-

Naruto: That's one big plant.. -walks over to it..-

Pein: Naruto don't...

-Touches the plants leaves-

Zetsu: -Bursts open- Hey Kid! How are Ya?

Naruto: !! -falls back onto the floor- WHAT THE HELL'S THAT?

Pein: Heh, That would be Zetsu... he's like a human plant...and he eats people..

Naruto: he..eats..people..

Pein: don't worry you should be fine.. Zetsu Vamoose..

Pein: you won't understand how im your farther yet so... I'll explain in a few years..

KISAME!!!

Kisame: Yes leader-sama?

Pein: get everyone to gather round at the Main hall i need to speak to you all then it's time

for a tournament.

Kisame: yes sir..

-Everyone gets to the Main Hall-

Pein: Right i want everyone to introduce there selves, I'll go first..

All you need to know is im Pein your leader end of story and I've never lost a battle.

Konan: I'm Konan, I master the art of Origami, I'm the only female ninja it the Akatsuki...

Deidara: I'm Deidara.. I master clay, which also works as explosives.. i also have a short temper..

Sasori: I'm Sasori I'm a puppet master, i also deal with, poisons and weapons.

Kakuzu: I'm Kakuzu, I'm the medical ninja, but you have to pay me to get treatment,

im obsessed with money.

Hidan: I'm Hidan I'm a member of the Jashin religion, i use sacrifices...

Zetsu: I'm Zetsu, I'm basically a Venus Fly trap, and i do the spying for the Akatsuki,

so don't try and sneak of -grins-

Tobi: I'm Tobi and I'm a good Boy -Grins-

Kisame: I'm Kisame I'm a water style fighter Lay off the jokes..

I'm part shark..I was once a member of the 7 ninja swordsmen I use my weapon samehada...

Pein: Now for you 3

Itachi: I'm Itachi, I made Chuunin at 8 years old, I could use my sharingan by 8 years of age,

I made ANBU captain at 13.. i mastered all the Uchiha fighting styles...

I killed Shisui my best friend, and gained Mangekyou Sharingan...

Sasuke: I'm only young and i'm not too sure about the extent of my power yet..

I'm good with weapons and i can use my family's trade marks 'the sharingan' and

'the great fire ball jutsu' -Rubs his neck-

Naruto: -Starts spinning balls of Chakra in his hand...-

Pein: Naruto Your Up

Naruto: -Startled he smacks the ball of Chakra into the wall behind him

the impact blows a hole in the wall...-

Damn! im sorry.... i didn...

Pein: don't worry Naruto, I'll do your explanation, He is Naruto Uzumaki,

My son... he has just shown you the reasengan, and he has the 9 tailed Kyuubi inside him

Everyone: WHAT!! The 9 Tailed Fox!!

Naruto: That's what killed my parents and it's inside me!!!

Pein: yes Naruto it is... It didn't kill me...

Ok everyone, time for the battle

1st Sasuke Vs Deidara

2nd Itachi Vs Sasori

3rd Naruto Vs Konan...

Ok.. Now Sasuke, Deidara Your up...

Itachi: be careful Sasuke

Sasuke: I will -rubs his neck again-

Deidara: -Swoops down onto the battle space on his clay bird-

Sure you wonna do this little guy??

Sasuke: Don't call me that blondie...

Deidara: Take that back Baby Uchiha

Sasuke: what it ain't my fault you look like a girl...

Deidara: THATS IT!

Kisame to Itachi: Oh great your brother just hit Deidara's limit...

Sasuke: C'mon Then...-still holding his neck.-

Deidara: what's up got cramp... little kid...

Sasuke: DON'T CALL ME THAT! -Moves his hand and shows the curse mark spreading over him-

Deidara: Wh--WHAT!! This can't be I'm gonna kill you you little snake..

Sasuke: what--the what have i done to you...blondie...

Kisame to Itachi: He has a fear of Snakes... He's gonna flip..

Itachi to Kisame: yeah thanks Orochimaru....

........................................................

Kabuto: Lord Orochimaru..They joined the Akatsuki..along with Uzumaki..

Orochimaru: Hmm...this creates a problem.. but then again,

the young ones curse mark should have activated by now hahahaha...

Kabuto; what do you suggest we do?

Orochimaru: Get The sound ninja 4 ready, were going for a little trip...

((Kidoumaru, isn't involved I have Arachnophobia))

Kabuto: As you wish M'lord.

......

Deidara- Swoops at Sasuke..- die you little brat!

-Sends 4 small Clay Birds directly to Sasuke's direction..

They hit him and explode when he hits the wall

the explosion sends pieces of it crashing onto him...-

Sasuke:- Gets out of the rubble, with the curse mark fully activated.- SHARINGAN!!

Ok then blondie go get a hair cut and lets get to this!

KAGE BUYO... DANCING LEAF SHADOW... SHISHI RENDAN LIONS BARRAGE!!!!

-Deidara comes crashing off his clay bird and smashed into the floor by Sasuke's lions barrage,-

Deidara: YOU SNAKE!!! your gonna die you little runt!

-sends more clay birds in Sasuke's direction-

-Sasuke dodges,-

Sasuke: your gonna have to do better than that you invalid -Laughs-

FIRE STYLE..FIRE BALL JUTSU!!

Deidara: Arghhh... -Plants some clay mines under the floor tiles

They all explode sending Sasuke crashing

into the wall again-

Deidara: Better? Snake Boy??

Sasuke: Heh...Baka! Fire style Phoenix flower jutsu!

-Sends Deidara crashing into the wall and making him unable to move..-

Pein: THIS MATCH IS OVER!! Winner Sasuke Uchiha.

Kisame: That Kid's good. your match next Itachi...

Pein: Next Battle Itachi Uchiha Vs Sasori

Itachi: Hm.. -Walks silently down to the battle space.

- Right Sasori Is this going to be over quickly or take a while??

Sasori: Lets Make this quick.. -grins-

Itachi: Fair enough...

Sasori: you can start Uchiha

Itachi: Ok...TSUKUYOMI!

-Sasori drops to the floor in agony.. Arghhh I quit I quit-

Pein: This Match Is Over Winner Itachi Uchiha..

Everyone: Wow..That was quick...

Kisame: Man how the hell...

Itachi: It comes with the next stage of sharingan.

Pein: Ok for the final match -Smiles- Naruto Vs Konan...

Naruto: -thinks to himself- Great... i don't even know how to fight as a ninja...

Konan: Hey some advice kid just do what comes to you Yeah?

Naruto: Ok... -They start by setting out a load of kicks and punches-

Konan: Kami Shuriken!

Naruto: RASENGAN!

Konan: Oh..no -- Blasts into the wall sending the whole thing crashing down upon her.--

Pein: this match is over winner Naruto!

Konan: Jee--jees kid... That was good for a first -att-attempt -passes out from the blow-

Pein: Good work Naruto im proud of you..

Kakuzu: Ok looks like that's 3 for the hospital ward, Sasori and Deidara are pretty beat too.

Pein: OK Kakuzu, I'll make sure you get well paid for this..

Oh Itachi, Sasuke Naruto i want to speak with you..

Itachi & Sasuke: Yes leader-sama.

Naruto: yes farther..

Pein: Itachi, Sasuke, Son.. i believe Kisame has already told you that we work in teams here..

all 3: Yes Sir

Pein: good.. well Itachi, you will normally work with Kisame..

Naruto well you and Sasuke can work together.

all 3: Ok leader-sama...


	3. Six years have passed was it all a lie

6 years have passed...Was It all a lie? Who really killed them?

((6 years have passed since Itachi, Naruto & Sasuke Joined the Akatsuki

Itachi- 18

Sasuke & Naruto- 12))

Pein: Itachi, Kisame! Naruto, Sasuke! I have a special mission for you today...

all four of you are going to be as 1 team...

I need you to Assassinate the 3rd Hokage...

Naruto: THE 3RD HOKAGE FARTHER! WHY!!!

Pein: Because i told you too Naruto...

Naruto: You don't treat me like your son! you never have!!

Pein: Naruto, get on with your mission or you will be punished..

Naruto: Missions! that's all you care about isn't it, missions and that witch Konan!

Konan: Excuse me Naruto... don't use your mouth to me like that..

Naruto: You can't tell me anything... YOUR NOT MY MOTHER!

Konan: NO IM NOT SHE'S DEAD!

Pein: Calm down you two and Naruto,

me and Konan are together you will have to live with it!

Naruto: Your not my Farther!

he wouldn't ever treat me like that...

Pein: GET ON YOUR MISSION NOW!! YOU ANNOYING LITTLE RUNT!

Naruto: Taking her side again.... typical, I HATE YOU!! -Leaves the room-

Itachi: we will have your mission done... How long do we have?

Pein: JUST GET OUT AND DO IT!

Itachi: -walks over to Pein and Punches him in the face-

Look you might be having tiffs with Naruto

but don't take that out on me got it!

Sasuke: C'mon Aniki lets get going

Itachi: Ok lets go guys.

Pein: Uchiha! get back here

Itachi: Make me...

-They leave to find Naruto in his room-

Sasuke: Hey Naruto C'mon lets go... you can burn of some anger that way...

Naruto: Sure, lets go...

-They leave to head for the hidden leaf village-

Sasuke: Aniki... You nervous??

Itachi: a little...Hey i wonder if we will see your 'old friend' Kazuki?? -Laughs-

-Both Sasuke and Naruto smile-

Itachi: Ok we're here...

Naruto: Hey Itachi-Sama, Look over there, there's fighting on the roof...

Kisame: what do you propose we do?

Itachi: Nothing... that purple Shield, it will turn whoever touches it into a purple flame...

you will die instantly.

Sasuke: Ok but shouldn't we get closer to...

-Sasuke drops to the floor-

Itachi: What is it Sasuke? what's wrong?

Sasuke: Th---The curse mark...

Itachi: Orochimaru!! Ok Guys change of plan...

we get as near to there as possible..

The other 3: Got it!

-They get to the roof-

Naruto: That's the 3rd Hokage Battling some sort of snake guy..

Itachi: Orochimaru... the one who gave Sasuke that curse seal.

Sasuke: Whaa--what....

-sacker falls to his knees screaming in pain...-

-Orochimaru eventually kills they 3rd Hokage..

the barrier gets lifted and Orochimaru steps forward to face Itachi-

Itachi: We meet at last...

Orochimaru: Indeed We do Itachi Uchiha..... -Evil laugh-

Itachi: Why the hell did you do that to my brother?

Orochimaru: To Lear you here of course... you see,

after the death of your poor poor clan, I wanted you to join me

because of the amount of ability you have...it's perfect...

Sasuke: he only wants to use you as a weapon Aniki!!! don't trust him..

Orochimaru: Quiet you.. You've done your job, now shut up

-Closes his hand into a fist and makes the pain worse for Sasuke-

Kisame: I wouldn't hurt him if i was you, you might anger Itachi...

Itachi: what do you mean might? he already has...

Naruto: Sasuke... Sasuke are you Ok -runs to his side-

Orochimaru: So Itachi you can join me or i'll make your brothers life a living nightmare!

Kisame: ITACHI! Before you do anything there's something you need to know... I know

who killed your Clan It was him... that snake..i saw it all...

Itachi I'm sorry i didn't tell you Pein-sama...he said it would be a bad idea..

Orochimaru: You've said too much...Sound Ninja 4 Kabuto... GET RID OF THEM... Sasuke too...

Itachi: Kisame! He killed my clan?

Kisame: Yes Itachi..

-------Meanwhile-------

Jiraiya: i need to get to Gaara.. his demon is gonna unleash i need to go stop it

Naruto & Sasuke -come from behind the rock- Demon huh??

Sasuke: wonder if Orochimaru fell for my substitution Jutsu..

Naruto: i'll say... now lets go get this demon, might cheer my dad up a little...

Sasuke: Sure! lets go! -They chase after Gaara's energy-

............................................................

Orochimaru: what! substitution?

Kisame: He's a smart kid...

Orochimaru: Naruto was a clone... I bet you two are to

Itachi: Dare to test it.. SHARINGAN! you killed my clan your gonna pay!

Kakashi: Well,Well, Well if it isn't Itachi Uchiha... Kisame Hoshigaki and Orochimaru...

Itachi: -Without turning round- Kakashi Hatake..

Kakashi: Now what would S-Rank Missing Ninja Be Doing here?

Kurenai: Oh God!! Kakashi!! the 3rd Hokage!!

Orochimaru: -Evil Laugh- Yes i killed him...Just like the Uchiha Clan...

Itachi: I'm going to destroy you..

Orochimaru: Such threatening words Itachi...

But would you Kill your own mother and farther! Impure World Resurrection!!!

-Orochimaru summons up Itachi's mother and Father's dead corpses to fight him...

Kurenai: Oh God that's sick!

Kakashi: It's Orochimaru, what do you expect...

Orochimaru: Well Itachi? Are you going to destroy me or not??

Itachi: Oro--Orochi--OROCHIMARU!!!! YOU SICK AND TWISTED SON OF A Snake!!

Orochimaru: Heh.. Thank you Uchiha... Now...

what will it be fight your dear parents to death? Or Walk away??

---------

Naruto: There he is...

Sasuke: In for the kill or wait for a while??

Naruto: I'm Not sure they have, those 2 with them...

Temari: C'mon Gaara.. not yet were not ready yet....

Gaara:- Screams in agony-

Kankuro: Yeah C'mon listen to us for once in your life!

Sasuke: Look there stopping lets go...

Naruto: Got it!

-Just as Naruto is about to do shadow clone jutsu Jiraiya appears-

Jiraiya: Ok Uzumaki.. so you did join the Akatsuki with Sasuke and his brother...

So i guess you know Pein...

Naruto: of course i know my farther Baka!

Jiraiya: Ugh, Sick...he's actually made you believe he's your farther?

Naruto: what do you mean?

Jiraiya: Pein is as far from your farther as i am your mother Naruto...

Your farther was the 4th Hokage.. Minato.

Naruto: What makes you think I'm gonna believe you?

Jiraiya: Maybe this will help.. -gives Naruto a bit of paper-

Naruto: M--My birth certificate...

Sasuke: well Naruto.. who's really your farther??

Naruto: Minato...the 4th Hokage... My Farther was the HOKAGE!

-a tear drops down his face-

Sasuke.. how the hell am i meant to go back now i know this?

Sasuke: Fall out then, i wouldn't blame you..

Naruto: Come with me Sasuke...

Sasuke: I can't Naruto.. i need to stay here with my family... My Aniki...

Naruto: I understand Sasuke... then i guess it's goodbye...

Sasuke: Goodbye Naruto, I'm gonna miss you... -Hugs him-

Naruto: I'm gonna miss you too Sasuke... But remember,

your always gonna be my best friend and greatest rival...

Sasuke: why greatest rival?

Naruto: Because our strengths have equal ability's and we're so much alike...

Sasuke: Agreed! I look forward to our next meet, Uzumaki,

You will do your farther proud i know that...

Naruto: Thank you Sasuke, you will have done your whole clan proud

by sticking with your brother..

Sasuke: Glad to hear... -Smiles then turns away- Cya Dobe!

Naruto: Hn` Cya... Sasuke..

Jiraiya: C'mon Uzumaki, Lets get you home..

Naruto: Yes Sir..

-----------------------------

Kisame: what are you gonna do dude?

Itachi: Looks like..I--I don't have a choice... I cant let him get away with this...

Kisame: Ok Itachi-Sama...

-Itachi Runs at the 2 Figures and slices them both in half with his swords... -

Itachi: NOW FOR YOU!!

Orochimaru: Hahahaaaa...Foolish, Kabuto? Lets go!

-They disappear in a poof of smoke.-

Itachi: No!...

Kisame: Ooh God damn it man, are you Ok?

-Itachi falls to his knees-

Itachi: He made me...destroy them, then he just left... I'm going to destroy him...

Kisame: I know you will Itachi-Sama but lets get the other 2 and get back to Base...

-Sasuke comes walking up-

Kisame: where's Naruto...?

Sasuke: He's staying here.

Kisame: Huh? what do you mean?

Sasuke: He's just found out, Minato was his real Farther Not Pein...

Kisame: Yondaime... Yeah, that makes sense,

i always wondered how, Pein could be his farther, They look more like brothers

Sasuke: Yup... Itachi...? Aniki..? What's wrong..

Itachi: Orochimaru killed our parents Sasuke...

Sasuke: I thought you said Shisui did...

Itachi: That was a cover-up, Sasuke,

i killed Shisui because he tried to kill you, he hurt you...

Sasuke: Ooh.. So Orochimaru, Killed the whole clan??

Itachi: Indeed...

Sasuke: we'll get him one day Aniki, but now i just wonna get back and rest...

Itachi: Me 2

Kisame: Me 3

Itachi: Lets Go then...

Other2: Got it Itachi-Sama

-------------------------------------------------


	4. Clash of the titans an uchihas revenge

Clash Of The Titans...an Uchiha's Revenge

Pein-sama: You What Uchiha! Naruto's found out the truth??

Itachi: Indeed, Some other people have too..

Pein-Sama: I don't understand..

Itachi: Like i found out who really killed my parents,

also who told Kisame not to tell me...Pein

Pein-Sama: That was for your own good Uchiha, I know how you get on that subject...

Itachi: Hm' You didn't before i came here... you could have told me then...

Pein-Sama: Oh well It's too late now at least you know..

But i want more information on Naruto!

Itachi: What have i told you about flipping out at me...

Pein-Sama: UCHIHA! i understand you have a lot of hate and anger at the moment,

but don't forget, I'm still your leader.

Itachi: A lot of hate and anger? you don't have a clue do you?

Unfortunately, your right you are the leader...

But if you don't give me my shot at Orochimaru, You won't be...

Pein-Sama: Are you threatening me Uchiha also what do you mean i have no clue? what do you

really know about me?

Itachi: nothing more than i need to Oh indeed i am, Pein...

Pein-Sama: It's Pein-Sama to you Uchiha...

Itachi: No i believe it's just Pein, Your not worthy of being a leader...

Pein-Sama: Uchiha! you will follow what i say...

-Thinks: He's the first who's dared to argue back...

Itachi: Oh really... Your gonna make me how?..

Pein-Sama: Just get out of my room, Itachi... I don't wonna see your face again...

Itachi: Very well... You know what? You never want to see my face again?

Pein-Sama: You do listen then...

Itachi: -Laughs- Fine... -Places his coat and ring on the table

so he's just wearing fully black clothing-

Pein-Sama: -Looks stunned- W--What are you doing?

Itachi: I'm outta this place... I quit The Akatsuki...

Pein-Sama: No Itachi! Your probably my most skilled Ninja...

Itachi: Your Bad... You said you never wanted to see me again...

So now you won't have too... Jees Naruto was right you do only care about us,

not as people but for our skills your not a very good leader at all.

Pein-Sama: Oh come on Itachi...Be rational... that wasn't fair...

Itachi: Never say that to me again got it! This is best for the both of us...

Pein-Sama: Now why would you think that...

Itachi: Well think about it...I get my shot at Orochimaru...

and you don't have to see me again...

Sasuke: No! Aniki... Don't Leave me!

Itachi: Then come with me Sasuke...

Sasuke: But i like it here Itachi, i'm not ready to leave...

Itachi: Then stay.. when your ready then Join me...

Sasuke: But Itachi! I don't want to be alone... and i don't want you to be alone...

Itachi: I'm sorry Sasuke.. But this has to be done...

Sasuke: -Runs into his brothers arms sobbing- I'm gonna miss you Aniki..

Itachi: I'll miss you too Sasuke... But we will meet again i'm sure of it...

Sasuke: Ok brother... I promise when im ready

i'll come and find you and we can be a family again...

Itachi: I'm sure you will Sasuke...I'll wait for that day...

Sasuke: Goodbye Aniki...I love you

Itachi: I love you too Nee-San So Pein... Grant me my leave? Or do i just walk out??

Pein-Sama: Fine Go! Get out of my face...

Itachi: -Laughs- Good... glad we could finally come to some sort of agreement.. Cya Nee-San

-With that he leaves the room and goes out into the courtyard ready to leave-

Kisame: -Runs up to him also wearing the fully black clothing- Itachi-San! Itachi-San!

Itachi: What is it now Kisame? I'm no longer in this organization..

Kisame: I know... and neither am i! I refused to stay if you didn't... So i'm coming with you

Itachi: But Kisame...

Kisame: It was by Sasuke's request Itachi-Sama

Itachi: Very well... Lets go Kisame... -He smiles at him-

-Thinks: So i'm not alone Eh?? Well done Sasuke...

-Kisame & Itachi travel for a while before coming too the Hidden Sound Village-

Itachi: This is where he is...

Kisame: How do you know??

Itachi: In our battle well sort of he said "Sound Ninja 4"

plus his Right hand man Kabuto had a sound ninja headband.

Kisame: Good Observing Itachi...

-A voice from behind them- Yes Very good observance Indeed Uchiha...

Itachi: You...

Kisame: Oh i thought it was the other one with the way you said that

The Voice: Haha...the other one has a name,

i believe your looking for Lord Orochimaru am i correct?

Itachi: You bet we are...

The Voice: Hahahahaha... Fair enough, Right this way Boys...

Itachi: Come On, Kisame...

The Voice: I can't wait to see your deaths at the hands Of My Lord...

Itachi: It won't be our deaths you will be seeing...Kabuto

Kabuto: We will see, Uchiha...

Itachi: Do me a favour Kabuto

Kabuto: It depends what it is...

Itachi: Just shut up and get us to That Snake...

Kabuto: Very Well

-They Disappear in a poof of smoke and appear at Orochimaru's Lair-

Orochimaru: Oh Kabuto...Your back so soon?

Kabuto: Yes my lord and I've brought Guests

Orochimaru: How pleasant... Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki... Not in Akatsuki Uniform??

Itachi: We Left You Baka!

Orochimaru: -Evil Sarcastic laugh- So what brings you here then??

Itachi: Revenge for my Clan... That's what brings us here...

Orochimaru: Oh.. Itachi..Itachi..Itachi, You will never learn... You can't defeat me...

i was kind of hoping you would have reconsidered my offer of joining me though...

Itachi: Wonna Put that to the test You Scum! me join you you really are

losing it in your old age.

Orochimaru: Itachi, Now that's Harsh...such words...

if only your parents could hear it... Shame

Itachi: GO TO HELL!!

-After one hour of endless fighting-

- Itachi finally Runs at Orochimaru and pulls out his sword,

Orochimaru Dives out of the way and hits Itachi in the back of the neck

sending him crashing to the floor-

Orochimaru: Awwwwh... Poor sweet Itachi..

-Kneels down beside him and lifts his head up by his hair- Down there you look almost

as sweet as your dear clan did before they died...

Itachi: - How..Dare you...You...Snake

Orochimaru: Oh come on Itachi...Your usual insults are better..fore that was a compliment..

Itachi: -Still being held up by his hair- Man---Mang--MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!!!!

-Orochimaru loses Itachi Instantly and he falls to the floor...

Itachi Picks him up and slides him up the wall...-

Itachi: Y--You know the best way to destroy a snake completely??

Orochimaru: Wh--What...

Itachi: Chop off it's head...

Orochimaru: N--Nooo! You wouldn't!

Itachi: Oh believe me i would...and i will...

Besides will be a new Piece for my wall some what like a trophy

Orochimaru: No Itachi!!

-With 1 swoop of his sword.. Orochimaru's head hits the ground,

with his body following moments later-

Itachi: Say Hi To Shisui for me...Baka!


	5. Happy endings only happen in fairytales

Happy Ending?...They only happen in fairy tales... Five Months after the death Of Oro-Kun Kisame: Hey Itachi... Feeling any better? Itachi: A Lot.. Thanks for looking out for me man.. Kisame: No problem, it's what friends do Itachi... Itachi: -Smiles- True, True ...... Sasuke: I Won't ask again Pein! I want to see my brother... Pein: Heh, you think he'd wonna see you? after all he did just walk out and leave you... Sasuke: He did that for a reason.. Pein: what's that then? Sasuke: He did it to get the hell away from you! -Sasuke leaves the room and slams the door.. half way to his room he slides down the wall and bursts into tears...- Deidara: Awwh look Snake Boy's upset.... Sasuke: Please Deidara, not at the moment... -Deidara starts to feel guilty after seeing the crying Sasuke so he comes to his side- Deidara: I'm sorry..Sna...Sasuke, what's up? Sasuke: Whadda you care?? Deidara: Look... i know we've never seen eye to eye... But i wonna make that change, You seem like an Ok kid.. i need to get over my issues besides... if Itachi has got to Orochimaru... then I've got nothing to worry about Lets go get some coffee and you can tell me what's up... Yeah? Sasuke: -Smiles- Ok... -They walk down to the Akatsuki canteen and Deidara orders 2 coffee's- Deidara: whilst im getting these go get us a table yeah? Sasuke: Ok .. -Deidara gets the Coffee's and walks over to where Sasuke is sitting... he hands Sasuke a cup and sits down with his own- Deidara: Ok now hows about you tell me everything... Sasuke: *Sighs* Ok... when Itachi left, he said to me that we will meet again, I heard about him killing Orochimaru I've also heard that he got pretty badly beat himself... he said the time will come when i want to leave and join him that time has now come... im ready to go, i want to be back with my Aniki.. but Pein said no he's refused me to leave i don't know what to do Deidara. Deidara: Damn... I'm sorry... You could always do what Itachi did and just leave... Sasuke: But would i get away with it?? Deidara: Itachi-Kun did... Sasuke: were two different people Dei... Deidara: Yeah, Yeah i know..but you are his brother.. Sasuke: I'm gonna need help getting outta this place.. Deidara: -Thinks for a moment- -Comes up close to Sasuke's face.. - Meet me Back here tomorrow at noon Yeah? Sasuke: why what you gonna do? Deidara: Look, don't ask questions you wonna get out of here don't you? Sasuke: Yeah.. Deidara: Then do as i say... i can even get you straight to your brother... Sasuke: You can?? Deidara: Indeed.... 12 tomorrow you will be outta here...gonna miss Ya' kid... Sasuke: -smiles- and there's me thinking you hated me Deidara: Ha! gotta be joking' a guy as hot as you... -a playful smile comes on his face- Sasuke: -Blushes Madly- Th..thanks... Deidara: No problem Sasuke-Kunnnnn -he walks past the younger boy, stroking the side of his face as he goes by- Sasuke: -Lets out a slight yelp at the feel of the touch, continues to blush in his overly red state as it is- Deidara: Cya around Sasuke-Kunn... Sasuke: Ermm...Cya.. Pein: Sasuke, I've been looking for you... It's time for your punishment.. Sasuke: -Cowers in front of Pein- Pein: come on you little runt... Half Hour later the beatings stop... -Sasuke falls into the shaded corner of the room... he feels his heart sink deep into his stomach..it almost feels as though his chests closing in on him, he thinks to himself how did it get this bad... his lip split..right eye bruised, cuts, scars,bruises and slashes all over his weak body... he felt helpless...In a low soft murmur he managed to say- Aniki---I..want my Aniki -Just then he starts to remember all the Good times he and Itachi have had... Like when they used to be together non-stop and Itachi practically had to drag Sasuke to his bed so he could get some Privacy.. and when He always used to wait up for Itachi when he had to go on missions for the ANBU how he used to get told off by his parents and Itachi would take the blame for him...when he hurt his arm Itachi would bandage it up and issuer him everything would be OK....the thought of these things made him smile and bite his bottom lip- Twelve 'O' Clock the next day Deidara: Hmm... he's not here... Itachi: We better get looking for him... Deidara: -His eyes widen- Crap i hope not.. Itachi: what dei? Deidara: follow me QUICK!! Itachi: Got it! -the 3 boys {Kisame , Deidara and itachi} Run to Pein's room.- Deidara: -Sasuke-Kun...Sasuke-Kun...I've brought some-one for you... -Looks over and sees Sasuke on the floor unconscious- Oh God! Go get Kakuzu.. Hurry... -Kisame rushes off to get him- -Deidara & Itachi run over to Sasuke, Deidara lifts him off the floor.- Deidara: He's been beat really bad! Poor thing -strokes his face and hands him to Itachi- Itachi: -Holds Sasuke up close to him- who do you think did this.. Deidara: I'm afraid i'm 99.9% sure who did it, I'm sure you know too Itachi-Kun -Anger rushes through both of the older mens blood- Both: PEIN! -Kisame & Kakuzu enter the room- Kakuzu: what is it you want me to look at Itachi...? -Itachi holds out Sasuke in his arms- Kakuzu: Oh god...Poor thing Ok i'll heal him... it won't make the wounds go away but it will speed up the process -He does a few hand signs and green Chakra comes from his hands...after a few moments- Kakuzu: That should do it! Itachi: Thank you.. Sasuke: An---ANIKI! you came back? Itachi: yeah to get you the hell out of here... Sasuke: thank you Aniki... -Throws his arms around the older boy's neck- Itachi: Coming' Dei? Deidara: Really? your inviting me on yours and kisame's journey's?? -excitement runs through his voice- Itachi: Yeah... Sasuke seems to have taken a shine to you -looks at Sasuke gripping Deidara's Hand- Deidara: Ok Itachi-Sama... count me in... Itachi: -Smiles- good good lets go guys... -Thinks: I'll show Pein that he's crossed the wrong kinda guy... -they leave the base in search of a new place to go- 3 hours later- Sasuke: I'm tired Aniki... i need to rest Itachi: Ok guys... we can stay here for the night Kisame & Deidara: Yes Leader-Sama.. Itachi; Ok lets all get some rest straight away... Kisame & Deidara: Yes Leader-sama... Deidara: he's already a better leader than Pein... Kisame: Agreed. .................... Pein: ZETSU!! Find out where they are and what there doing! that's 5 of my most prized ninja gone now! what am i doing wrong Konan? Konan: Ugh! Naruto was right... all you think about is your missions and yourself... MOU! Pein: what was that? Konan: you don't even give a damn about me any more! what was i?... a little bit of fun?? A play toy? Pein: you know you mean the world to me Konan. Konan: Or do i?? Pein: you kno... Konan: shut up! just Shut up! all you seem to care about is "Your Ninja" they do have there own lives Y'no It wouldn't surprise me if there calling Itachi, Leader-sama now... he's probably 100x the leader you are! Pein: -walks over to her and hits her- -they both pause- Konan...i'm sorry...I Lost my temper... Konan: looks like he's 1000x the man you are too... -she leaves the room- -Half way down the corridor she brakes into tears and bumps into Itachi who first came back to pay Pein 'a visit'- Itachi: -Grabs Konan- Hey Konan, wait up... what's happened? -Wiping a tear from below the bruised and swelled eye- Konan: He-- He hit me -Falling into Itachi's arms.- Itachi: Pein? Konan: -Nods slightly- Itachi: Pein...Hit you... and Sasuke.. Konan: He was beating Sasuke nearly every night... he said he loved every second.. then when Sasuke either couldn't move... Nearly Died or Passed out which was after every beating he would move onto me... Itachi: -His sharingan activates in anger of what he was hearing.- How long? Konan: huh? Itachi: How longs this been going on Konan? -Holding her up to his chest stroking the back of her hair.- Konan: Since you left Itachi... Itachi: Right your coming with me i ain't leaving you here on your own... Konan: where are we going.. Itachi: Well put it this way Me, Sasuke, Kisame and Deidara have started working on our own with me as our leader. Konan: Wow... what kind of things do you do? What's the name of this new Organization? Itachi: You do what you want to do.. unless we need to do something then we do it as a team.. I-In a joking tone Itachi says- Well Anti Pein sounds good at the moment -with a smile- we don't actually have a name yet.. -Konan laughs- Konan: Anti Pein huh? i can agree with that... Oh and something else... Pein also used to beat...Naruto.. Itachi: damn! Never mention that to Sasuke yeah? Konan: Ok Tachi-Kun -Smiles at him in a teasing way- Itachi: -Smiles- So you gonna join us? I'm gonna get revenge on Pein for what he did to you guys... he ain't getting away with it! Konan: Sure I will Tachi...lets go before someone sees... Itachi: Agreed... ....................... Zetsu: Pein-Sama! Pein: Yes Zetsu? Zetsu: i have information about the Uchiha's Pein: Go ahead.... Zetsu: Well... Itachi was just here, i heard and saw everything... Konan came out of your office crying and bumped into Itachi.. He asked her what was wrong, she told him that you had been beating her.. She also told him about you beating Sasuke.. and Naruto... His Sharingan seemed to activate at this news.. He said that He, Sasuke, Kisame and Deidara have started a new group with him as the leader... Konan's eyes seemed to light up at this.. He asked her to join him and so she has... He said he's gonna get revenge on you for everything you've done... Pein: Well, Well, Well... Itachi Uchiha you've defiantly got guts... no doubt about that, as for Konan, i always knew she liked That Uchiha... But Deidara now that's a shock! Kisame, i knew about and Sasuke Finally got out As for them knowing about Naruto and the beatings our job has just got a hell of a lot harder... keep an eye out for them Zetsu, Knowing that Uchiha, he will attack when we least expect it... Zetsu: Yes sir i'll report back if i get any news. Pein: Very good Zetsu... Bring me Sasori please.. Wonder how Deidara's gonna l like his Boyfriend's Death... Zetsu: Yes sir... ........................... Itachi: Hey Guys... Look who's come to join.. The Others: KONAN!! Itachi: -Laughs at this response- Yup Deidara: How do you do it itachi?? Itachi: Must be my charms -In a joking tone- Everyone: HAHAHAHA! Kisame: You wish Itachi-San Itachi: Hey! -Does a naughty School kid pout- Kisame: Haha... you fool Itachi Itachi: I know, I know but you love it.. No the reason Konan, is here is because like Sasuke... he too beat her Deidara: -Runs up to Konan- Omg! are you OK -Hugs her loosely so he doesn't hurt her- Konan: Yeah i'm better now i'm away from him, thank you -Returns the hug- Kisame: What a slimy Rodent... That's Scum to the limit! -He says that punching his fist to the floor- Itachi: I've changed my mind i am gonna tell him... yeah, he also used to beat Naruto! Sasuke: He used to what! -Standing himself up in his weakened state- Itachi: Yeah.. i didn't know else i would have stopped it...sit down Sasuke.. Sasuke: I need to know if Naruto's Ok... Itachi: We'll go see him tomorrow... Konan: Is that wise... Itachi: Yeah.. He should be OK with it after all we did bring him up.. Deidara: Looks like it's our perfect ending -Smiles- Itachi: Yeah... Deidara: what the.... what's that smoke.... Itachi: It's coming from the Akatsuki! Konan: Oh No! that's The thing Pein does before he kills someone! Itachi: Who would he kill?? Konan: Well it wouldn't be anyone like Kakuzu, Zetsu or Tobi... it would be someone close to one of us...to get at us Deidara: Hmm... SASORI!! Konan: Yes that's it! Deidara: NO!!!! Itachi! we gotta help him Itachi: I agree... Kisame: What if it's a Trap! Itachi: I know Kisame, But i can't risk losing Sasori and knowing i did nothing... C'mon For Dei's sake Kisame: Ok, fair enough Itachi-Sama Itachi: Ok Guys and Girl Lets go! ...................................... Pein: Should bring them right to us... Zetsu: Indeed... i can smell them already... Pein: Hahahaaaa.... Sasori.. Think your 'Boyfriend' will come save you? Sasori: Oh Yeah, He will al right and trust me, Dei, Kisame-San, Sasuke-Kun, Konan-Chan With the best leader ever ITACHI-SAMA! they will kick your ass all the way to the ses-pit you came from! Pein: That hurts that you think so high of dear Itachi... when I've brought you up! Sasori: Like Konan said to me... He's 1000X The Leader You Are! ..................... Sasuke: You guys go on i gotta do something.... Itachi: Ok Nee-San Be careful Sasuke: I will... -He falls back waiting for them to go- Dei: Where'd you think he's off too? Itachi: I can only guess Dei. -with a smile- Dei: You don't think gone to get... Itachi: I do indeed... Dei: HAHA!! Smart Kid... Itachi: Yeah He is.. Kisame: What. Who's he gone to get?? Itachi: You'll find out soon enough Kisame... .................................................. Sasuke: Naruto! NARUTO!! Gaara: Hey Naruto... Theres Someone here looking for you.. Naruto: SASUKE! -Runs to him and hugs him- What are you doing here... Sasuke: I need Help... Look get a variety of good Ninja from this Village... and I'll explain on the way... Naruto: Got it! -He goes and fetches- Kakashi-Sensei Hinata & Neji Hyuuga Sakura-Haruno Ino-Yamanaka Iruka-Sensei Temari & Kankuro Gaara Ten-Ten Lee & Gai Naruto: Were all here... Kakashi: Sasuke, why would you request us... Sasuke: come on! I'll explain on the way Kakashi: Ok... Sasuke: -They all start heading for the Akatsuki's Base and Sasuke explained everything- Itachi: Sasuke there you are... What did i tell you Dei... Deidara: Oh Wow... Reinforcements Much? Ten-Ten: Wow this is so cool! Kakashi: Itachi Uchiha... So you finally came to your senses... Itachi: Indeed... Dei: Look there's Sasori and PEIN! Itachi: Right guys lets move! -Explains a Plan to everyone- Ok Neji, Hinata... Do it! -Neji and Hinata In Sync- BYAKUGAN! Kakashi...Sasuke and myself -In sync- SHARINGAN! Sakura, Ino, Iruka, Lee, Gai and Ten-Ten Take the opposite side to the roof Ok everyone else Lets Go! -They All Jump Into The Death chamber..- Iruka: Ok hats our signal ... LETS GO! -They Follow- Pein: Itachi...Itachi, come back to save poor Sasori... Shame you couldn't do the same for your parents... Sasuke: Shut your mouth -Runs at Pein..- Itachi: Sasuke! Pein: LITTLE RUNT! -Smacks him to the floor- Kisame: Dei do your thing! Deidara: I can't my birds being help down by Chakra strings... Gaara: Let me give you a lift... -Sand comes crashing up to Deidara's clay bird an instantly brakes the strings.- Dei: Thanks Gaara! -Swoops down and grabs Sasori- Ok Guys He's all yours... Itachi: You heard the man!! Sound ninja 4 and Kabuto: Need assistance Pein? Pein: Sure! Temari: Tayuya... I remember you... Tayuya: Temari... -Pulls Out her flute- Temari: Here we go again... -Pulls out her fan and smiles- 3 Moons and your finished -Ten-Ten shivers after hearing those words again- Tayuya: Demon Flute Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody! Temari: Oh No you don't! GREAT CUTTING WHIRLWIND TECHNIQUE!! Tayuya: - Gets blown half way across the stadium where she hits a wall and knocks herself out- Temari; Ha! 1 down... didn't even get to do my count down shame... Kimimaru: My Turn... Naruto: RASENGAN! -Hits Sakon in the middle of the stomach sending him flying across the stadium- Itachi: OK EVERYONE FIGHT!!! -Everyone, either doubles up to fight someone Or they have a 1-1 with someone..- Itachi: Pein, I'm coming for you... -Runs towards him- Pein: -Hits Itachi to the floor...- Itachi: -Gets up and hits Pein back to the floor and puts his sword too his throat- Sasuke: Go Aniki! 2 hours later... -Itachi.. is struggling to get up as pein is pinned to the wall... - Mangekyou Sharingan! -this is heard through the whole stadium and everyone turns to see Pein drop to his knees. Itachi pulls out his sword and too falls to his knees stabbing it straight through Peins chest.- Itachi: Go to hell... Pein: Not before you Uchiha! Sasuke: ANIKI!!!!!!!!! .............................. To be continued 


	6. Is he dead or alive Sasukes torment

Is he dead or is he alive? Sasuke's torment

Kisame: Itachi!!

Sasuke: ANIKI!!!! My ANIKI!!! NOOO!

Deidara: -Lands by them- What's happened to Itachi-Kun...

Kisame: I don't know they had a big fight now the smoke is too high and thick

i can't see anything...

Deidara: You don't think he's.....

Kisame: I'm not sure Dei, it was a bad fight...

Sasuke: DON'T SAY THAT... ANIKI! PLEASE ANSWER ME PLEASE!!!

Deidara: I'm gonna go get a look

Kisame: Be careful Dei..

-Deidara flys off on his clay bird into the smoke and to his suprise......-

..........................

Naruto: Sasuke... SAS..

Kakashi: Shhh.... I think his brother could be dead...

Neji: The great, Itachi dead??

Hinata: Sasuke...

Sasuke: I need to know.... DEIDARA!!!

..............................

Deidara: -He comes back out from the smoke-

Everyone: WELL??

Deidara: He's gone...

Sasuke: WHADDA YOU MEAN GONE!!

................................

Kakuzu: Leader-sama......Pein-sama

Pein: Gah... where am i?

Kakuzu: your back home leader-sama... your healing from the fight with Itachi..

Pein: Anyone get hurt?

Kakuzu: Most of the sound ninja and Zetsu got badly hurt sir

Pein: curse them...& Itachi...

Kakuzu: I'm not sure sir, he seemed to have vanished from the scene...

..............................

Deidara: He's not there... He's gone

-The smoke clears and there is nothing to be seen except huge blood stains-

Sasuke: ANIKI!! I LOVE YOU!! DON'T DIE!!! PLEASE DONT DIE!

Deidara: -Runs up to Sasuke, wraps his arms round the younger boy-

Hey Sasuke-Kunn come on, Itachi will be OK, Itachi will be fine

-Rocking him in his arms-

Sasuke: What if he's dead Dei...What if he's dead...

Deidara: Don't think like that, Sasuke-Kun, He will be fine i promise you...

Sasuke: Y--You sure.... Dei?

Deidara: Itachi's Strong Sasuke he will be fine...

Come on lets get you back to our hideout...

Sasuke: Bu---But i want my Aniki....

Deidara: there isn't anything we can do...

-he Scoops the younger boy up into his arms and jumps onto his clay bird-

I'll get him back... he's freaking out here...

Kisame: Ok!

Konan: Kakashi...everyone from Konoha and the sand village,

thank you so much for helping us out here...

Kakashi: no problem you know where we are if you need us again...

Konan: Yes thank you

Naruto: Keep me informed on Itachi-San Please!

Konan: We will!

-with that they leave to there hideout-

Sasuke: Dei, if Aniki's gone, where would he be?

Deidara: I'm not sure, Kid

Sasuke: I NEED HIM!

Deidara: I know, I know he will be back

Sasuke: Not if he's dead... like the others IT'S TORTURING ME!!

Deidara: don't say that Sasuke

Sasuke: your shaking Dei... i know that thoughts crossing your mind..

Deidara: it's.... It's just the wind...

Sasuke: I hope he's OK... -Cuddles up to Deidara-

Deidara: -rubs his hand through Sasuke's hair trying to sooth down his tension

and help him relax a little-

Sasuke: I'm gonna fall to sleep if you keep doing that Dei...

Deidara: It won't hurt Sasuke-Kun...

Sasuke: -falls to sleep in Deidara's arms-

......................

Pein: I need to know about Itachi is he dead!

Zetsu: i don't know sir there was no traces of him left at the scene

Pein: Non at all?

Zetsu: No sir

Pein: UNBELIEVEABLE! how the hell did he do it....

Zetsu: what sir?

Pein: Nothing it doesn't matter....

.................................

Back at the new hideout of the former Akatsuki members.

Deidara: who's that in the door way

person: I...It's me...

Sasuke: -shoots up to does everyone else- ANIKI!

Itachi: yeah im here...

Deidara: god itachi-Kun! your really badly beat... get your butt in here and lie down!

Itachi: Ok Ok.... Sasuke are you Ok

Sasuke: -Jumps onto his brother and hugs him- yes now your back!

Deidara: be careful Sasuke- Kun

Itachi: it's OK Dei... i can cope...

Deidara: Itachi... you have multiple stab wounds and your half dead!

Stop putting on a brave face for your brother

Itachi: I'm fine... -coughs up blood and passes out-


	7. The Biggest mystery of all where are you

The biggest Mystery of all...Where are you?

Deidara: Itachi...ITACHI-KUN WAKE UP!!

-Poof, Zetsu appears where Itachi was lying.-

Zetsu: so this is where you hang... Hahaha Leader-sama will be pleased to know this..

Deidara: You traitor

Zetsu: thought you found your precious "Tachi-Kun" Konan?

Konan: GO DIE!!!

Zetsu: Oh C'mon Konan that's not a nice way to talk about a friend

Konan: your no friend of mine Go to hell!!

Zetsu: Now what will Pein-Sama say about that?

Konan: Who gives a damn? Really?

Zetsu: you will when he finds out

Konan: Really?

Zetsu: Yea especially how you haven't got no *Itachi-Kunnnnn* to protect you...

Konan: SHUT THE HELL UP ASSHOLE! -Pins him up the wall by his throat-

Deidara: Konan...Konan! calm down...

Sasuke: I'll take it from here -Sharingan activated-

Konan: -Evil smile- Fine There...

Itachi: Now Now... There's no need for that...

Deidara, Konan, Sasuke and Kisame in sync: ITACHI!!!!!!

itachi: Hey, -Smiles- Now Zetsu... Get the hell out!

Zetsu: Yes itachi

-He leaves-

Itachi: You guys Ok??

Konan: Yeah we are now. -Flings her arms round him-

Deidara: Hey Sasuke, Looks like Itachi's pulled Haha

Itachi: Shut your mouth's you!

Deidara: Mouth's?

Itachi: Yeah all 4 of them -sarcastic smile-

Deidara: Awwwwh Tachi--Kunn that's mean

Itachi: Haha -Puts his arms round Konan to support her and return her hug-

Deidara: Will you kiss her already?

Itachi: Ermm... -blushes- Er... Sure! -Kisses her-

Konan: I er...Er.. -Blushes reader than Sasori's hair- Itachi.. I er..

Thinks: Shut up Konan and just kiss him back

-She returns the kiss-

Sasuke: Awwwwh Aniki!

-Little did they know Zetsu saw everything-

-Zetsu bursts through the doors of the Akatsuki base straight to Pein's office-

Zetsu: Pein- sama! I have news, Itachi's out with Konan

Pein: WHAT! THE WITCH IS WITH HIM?

Zetsu: yes sir.

Pein: Itachi Uchiha.... I'm going to destroy you! She's My pet...

A few weeks later:

-Konan and the rest of Itachi's team appear in the room-

Konan: I'm no-ones Pet! -Punches Pein round the face-

-Itachi pins Pein up the wall-

Itachi: You want to end this, then be at the training ground In Konoha at 12 tomorrow. Baka!

Pein: See you there Uchiha!

Itachi: This time it's until death...

-They all leave-

Sasuke: But Aniki I don't understand, why? and where where you?

Itachi: Sasuke, i can't let him get away with what he did to you, Konan and Naruto!

-Looks at Sasuke's bruises-

Sasuke: -He try s to cover them up more but Itachi already knows-

Itachi: Look i already know stop trying to hide them! and as for where i went

you will find out soon enough.

............................


	8. Will he die will he survive

Who Lives? Who dies?.....The last fight?

The Next day arrives....

Deidara: Itachi, you sure your thinking about what your doing here?

Itachi: Of course i am Dei, i wouldn't challenge him if i thought i had no chance.

Deidara: But, Itachi what if you...Lose

Itachi: I've thought about that already, If i lose i want you to look after Sasuke for me.

Deidara: But why me?

Itachi: Because, he seems to have took to you amazingly well,

yeah obviously the others will help out but i want you

to be his main Guardian.

Deidara: Thanks for trusting me Itachi I'll do you proud if it comes to it but im sure you'll win

Itachi; -Smiles- Really Think So Dei?

Deidara: Yeah! Pein's got nothing on you Leader-Sama.

Itachi: I wish i could say that, he is talented Dei, you know that, that's why he was the leader.

Deidara: Yeah i know that's why im worried Itachi-Kun.

Itachi: Look, i ain't going on my own...

That's why i said to Sasuke that he will find out where i went soon enough.

Deidara: Ooh, that's what i love about you leader-sama, you always have a plan.

Itachi: -Smiles- Thanks Dei, oh i indeed do have a plan.

I hope this one doesn't get disrupted like the last god damn one

Deidara: I can't wait to see what you've come up with this time.

Itachi: Fire works and disruptive bangs are in order. Haha!

Deidara: I can do the fireworks itachi-Kun.

Itachi: Haha, indeed you can.

-Zetsu Appears-

Zetsu: Itachi! Pein-Sama wants you to sign this agreement to state this will be a fair fight.

Itachi: Fair Fight? Ha! don't make me laugh Zetsu...

Since when has Pein fought Fairly? He would sooner do a fairy fight

than a fair one!

Zetsu: Good Choice Itachi.... For your sake...

Itachi: what do you mean?

Zetsu: I can't say much more itachi i'm sorry.

Itachi: So Pein's got something up his sleeve.. WAIT! let me see that contract.

-Zetsu hands him the contract-

Itachi: SHARINGAN!! -Itachi reads over the Contract- So that's what he was planning.

Deidara: What Itachi, what was he planning?

Itachi: Nothing Dei, don't worry. I'll tell you later.

-Zetsu leaves after Itachi rips up the contract and hands it him back.-

Zetsu: Pein-Sama, Itachi used his Sharingan and found out what you were planning.

Pein-Sama: Smart Itachi, Very smart,

I'll give him credit for that, Looks like I'm going for plan B then

-An evil smirk comes across his face-

Sasuke: Hey Aniki, You OK?

Itachi: I'm fine you?

Sasuke: Yeah im getting better

Itachi: Good.

Sasuke: You sure Going ahead with this battle is a good idea?

Itachi: -Kneels beside his brother and looks up to him- Look Sasuke,

I have to do this. I can't let him get away with

everything... I've told you this.

Sasuke: Yeah But Aniki, I can't lose you, it will destroy me.

Itachi: i'm gonna win Sasuke...for you, Konan, Dei, Kisame and the whole clan.

Sasuke: Yeah But Itachi, if you lose,

you lose us all everything you've Worked for to become who you are today!

All the memories... Every single god damn one!

we've had just blown away like there nothing,

Like when we used to go swimming all the time,

Stay up late, Make Cakes and things in the middle of the night and

tried not to wake Mother and Farther,

When we used to tell each other stories on how out week has been in the dark,

when i used to go running through the forests

trying to escape from you when i messed up your hair,

The drawings we used to do together,

the faces we used to pull behind mother and fathers back when they used to tell me off

When we went for our long walks and

talked about what we think the future would be like and how we would never apart,

never be alone and Be together no matter what we did or what choices we take

and how one day i'll be as good of a ninja as you! Do you wonna give all that up!

Itachi: Sasuke...They where defiantly some amazing memories,

but think about this, If i go through with this

and destroy Pein, then we will be able to do all those things again but with Konan,

Dei and Kisame. Wouldn't

you like that

No-one On our back constantly and no-one to tell us no. Everything would be perfect again

-Sasuke wraps his arms round him in tears- Aniki,

I'd love that I just don't want you to die, I can't lose you I need

You Aniki, Please don't leave me,

I can't lose you 5 months without you was too much let alone a life time, your

the one person who's kept me going, kept me alive through all those beatings,

through all the torture,

Knowing I'd be back with my Aniki Is all I've lived for.

Itachi: -Too breaks into tears- I need you Too Sasuke, I'm never gonna leave you,

I'll always be here,

Even if i do lose this fight I'll always be in your heart along with the rest of the clan,

I'll always be with you

I swear it But i promise I won't die, I refuse too.

Sasuke; Pr--Promise Aniki?

Itachi: Yes Nee-San I promise you, Forever and always.

Deidara: That was hearty guys, Seriously.

Sasuke: You gonna join us when we get to do it all again Dei?

-Deidara goes and sits by Sasuke and holds him in his arms- Course I will Sasuke-Kun.

Sasuke: Thanks Dei. -Rests His head on Deidara's Chest-

Itachi: You two would make a good couple Y'no

-Sasuke Blushes- Well... That's what i need to tell you Aniki.

Itachi: What?

-Sasuke Thinks to himself How should i tell him? He leans up and Kisses Deidara-

That's what i need to tell you,

were already are a couple.

Itachi: That's really Sweet You two.

Sasuke: You don't mind?

Itachi: Course Not -Smiles-

Konan: ITACHI! It's nearly 12, we need to start going.

Itachi; Ok, Come On Guys.

The Others: Be Careful Itachi! He's gonna have a plan!

Itachi: He's not the only one who does though -Smiles-

Sasuke: Ok Aniki, the suspense is killing me, what's your plan?

Itachi: Be patient brother, you will find out all in good time.

-----------------------------------

They Get To the Training field.

Itachi: Ok so where is the slime ball?

Konan: I'm not sure Itachi..

Itachi: I guess it's just wait here then.

Kisame: Looks like it.

Pein: Ahh.. Itachi, you did show then?

Itachi: Wouldn't miss this for the world.

Pein: Haha.. So you wouldn't sign my contract Eh? Very wise..Very wise indeed.

Itachi: Now why would i sign, Konan and Sasuke over to you Baka! why even attempt that?

Pein: I didn't think you would use your Sharingan and figure it out in all honesty Itachi.:

Itachi: Jees Pein, your the one who's slipping then, come on you should know im not that dumb!

Pein: Heh, Maybe, Uchiha... but still you won't have anything to be smart about after today!

Itachi: Oh is that a threat Pein In The arse.

Pein: No! it was a promise! Now Itachi your really beginning to annoy me why won't you just die!

Itachi: Then why don't you do something about it bonehead i ain't gonna die because i promised

Sasuke!

Pein: Hn' Fine then shall we get this over with Uchiha.

Itachi: Gladly, I hope you've got someone to sort out your funeral, Perish in hell Ass hole!

Pein: Yeah, Suppose your right. I am going to hell, but your coming with me!

Itachi: Maybe, But not for a long time....

Pein: we will soon see Uchiha!

Itachi: Hn' Lets get to this stop boring me with your small talk

-Pein dives at Itachi and draws a sword, Itachi,

then draws his own sword still with the Blood stains of Shisui On

and blocks Pein's attack-

Itachi: I was in the ANBU idiot you can't do anything to me with a sword

Pein: Heh, i forgot that information

Itachi: I have come with back up you know Pein.

pein: You moron Itachi! you think I've come without backup? -Evil smile-

Itachi: What do you mean.

Pein: Say hello to my new friend... Lord Orochimaru!

Itachi: Don't be stupid he's dead.

Pein: That's what you think Uchiha.

-Orochimaru appears behind Itachi-

Orochimaru: Hello, Uchiha...

Looks like your attempt at destroying me didn't go as well as planned now did it? My good

friend Kakuzu here helped me out a little

it also helped with me having a very high clone ability.

Itachi: You, Snake slither your way out of anything won't you?

Orochimaru: Oh back to the petty comebacks again Itachi,

your parents where never good at that either.

Itachi: Shut Up! Just shut up!

Orochimaru: What Itachi-Kun This getting to you now? The fact that you really can't defeat me...

Itachi: I will destroy you, for Sasuke and our clan!

Orochimaru: Ooh, so your strength in words can match up to such a great body,

and technique that you have.

Itachi: Get away from me you Baka, or i'll destroy you right here right now.

Pein: Well Itachi, How do you like my surprise??

Itachi: Your going to hell sooner than you think Baka! and this Lowlife scum is coming with you!

Orochimaru: Ooh your insults there getting better again Itachi, too bad they mean nothing to me.

Itachi: Insults don't have to mean anything, it just simply tells you what you are.

Pein: Shall we quit the talk and get to why we came here.

Itachi: Hn' Good Idea!

-Kazuki lands beside Orochimaru who is now standing beside pein- Hey Baby Uchiha!

Sasuke: You!

Naruto: Hey Sasuke..

Sasuke: NARUTO!

Kazuki: Heh, school reunion much?

-Kakashi-Sensei

Iruka-Sensei

Asuma-Sensei

Kurenai-Sensei

Ebisu-Sensei

Gai-Sensei

Baki-Sensei

Iriki-Sensei

Genma-Sensei

Kotetsu

Temari

Kankuro

Gaara

Yura

Kiba & Akamaru

Ino & Inoichi Yamanaka

Shino

Choji & Chomaru Akimichi

Sakura

Ten-Ten

Neji

Rock Lee

Hinata

Hiashi

Jiraiya

Lady Tsunade & Shizune

Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon

Anko

Idate

Shikamaru & Shikaku Nara

Sai

All Appear Around by Itachi,Kisame,Konan,Deidara, Sasori and Sasuke.

Pein: Wow! im impressed Itachi, Never knew you could get so many on your side.

Sasuke.

Orochimaru: Anko, we meet again

Anko: Oh Shit!

Kakashi: Ignor him Anko! Focus on our goal!

Pein: Right Orochimaru, Looks like it's our turn.

Orochiamru: Heh, Gladly Pein..

- Hidan,

Zetsu,

Kakuzu

Tobi,

zaku,

Kin,

Dosu,

Tayuya

Kimimaru

Jirobu

(Kidoumaru cannot be included Arachnophobia)

Yoroi

Rokusho

Baiu

Demon Brothers

Sakon & Udon

Haku & Zabuza

Kagari

Midare

Mubi

Oboro

Shigure

Misumi

All Appear around Orochimaru, Kabuto Pein and Kazuki

Konan: You always where unpopular look at your 'friends' compared to ours

Pein: Shut it you!

Itachi: We gonna do this or are you all talk? Moron.

Pein: Hm' fine, Oh and it's quality not quantity

Itachi: Something else you lack

Orochimaru: Kabuto, Summon Manda!

Kabuto: But, My lord is that wise?

Orochimaru: Just do it Kabuto Or do i have to do it myself?

Kabuto: Ok My lord i will do it.

Tsunade: Jiraiya! Lets do it

Kabuto, Jaraiya & Tsunade: SUMMONING JUTSU!

-Tsunade summons Katsuyu-

-Jiraiya summons gamabunta-

-Kabuto Summons Manda-

Manda: Who Dares To Wake me?

-Orochimaru jumps up onto Manda-

Manda: Oh It's you Orochimaru, I demand 100 Living sacrifices after this.

Orochimaru: Now, Now Manda, after this hows about i give you the whole of Konoha.

Jiraiya: Oh No you don't! Ready gamabunta! -Katon: Gamayu Endan

(Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)-

Tsunade: Ok Katsuyu we protect My village with everything we have! Our Turn!

- She spits Acid all around Manda-

Manda: Katsuyu!! gamabunta!!

gamabunta: Talk about a reunion! Manda... You haven't changed a bit still as slimy as ever!

Manda: I'm afraid Compliments won't get you anywhere

Orochimaru: Enough of the chat! FINISH THEM!

-Itachi appears behind Orochimaru-

Itachi: Looks like your more of an idiot than i thought.

-Knocks him down onto the floor, just missing the acid.-

Orochimaru: Arrrrrgh! Itachi, Itachi, now that was good, very interesting indeed

Itachi: You ain't seen anything yet Baka!

Orochimaru: Hn' MANDA DESTROY HIM!

-Manda tosses Itachi Off him and Itachi lands feet first on the floor-

Itachi: Hn' since your the snake king you really do have a weak throw...

Orochimaru: Hmm... maybe he has.. -runs at Itachi and punches him in the face and knocks him

on to the floor.-

Sasuke: ANIKI!!

Itachi: -Getting up off the floor.- Don't worry Sasuke, I'm fine..

-Orochimaru runs up to itachi and knocks him back to the floor.-

Orochimaru: Oh dear Sasuke-Kunnn, looks like your precious Tachi-Kun can't live up to his

expectations of being a "prodigy"

Sasuke: SHUT UP!! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!!!

Orochimaru: Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... still cowering behind Itachi then huh?

please... why don't you grow up and stand up for yourself... maybe even join me on my goals...

Sasuke: never! why the hell would i do that you snake?

Orochimaru: well you could gain power, be as strong as your dear "Aniki" there

Sasuke: Your..Your just trying to twist my mind...

Orochimaru: True, True, but you gotta admit im damn good at it, plus i can tell it's working...

Sasuke: Hn' no... because i'll never join you, i'm not stupid i know what you want!

Itachi: Well done Sasuke keep it up.

Kazuki: Itachi Uchiha... i'll make you pay for that time in the academy.

Naruto: YOU!! Leave Itachi Out Of This... This is our fight Baka! i told you I would get you back!

Kazuki: Hmm... Fine with me Uzumaki.

Naruto: Shadow clone jutsu!

Pein: this should be interesting..

Kazuki: Hmm... so you can finally pull of a shadow clone... shocking.

Naruto: Yeah... I can also do this... - He runs up to Kazuki-

NA-RU-TO UZUMAKI BARRAGE!

Kazuki: ARGHH!!

Naruto: I will prove myself for Hokage and i will become it...

Kazuki: Y--You wish...

Kakashi to Tsunade: So he's gonna try prove himself...

Tsunade: Indeed, i have been waiting for this day.

Kakashi: what do you mean?

Tsunade: I always knew he would try to prove himself and this looks like his perfect

opportunity, in front of the whole village...

-After 1 hour both the boys are lying on the floor barely able to move-

Naruto: N--Not giving up yet are we Kazuki?

Kazuki: You wish...Uzumaki

-Kazuki stands and runs over to Naruto shoving a Kunai in his arm.-

Naruto: Arghhh!!

Kakashi: Looks like he is at his limit...

Kazuki: Haha... still as pathetic and babyish then Uzumaki just like your farther!

Naruto: I wouldn't be so sure about that Sensei...

-He stands up with his head down...-

Naruto: Kazuki your gonna wish you where never born! -he lifts his head and his eyes

are blood red-

-Tsunade, Kakashi and the rest of the people who are there stand back in shock-

Kakashi: THE NINE TAILED FOX! NARUTO THINK ABOUT THIS!!!

Naruto: Already have...

-A big burst of red Chakra forms round him, and the imitation of the Fox appears behind him-

Kazuki: WHAT THE HELLS THAT!!

Orochimaru: Get Away from there Kazuki!!!!

Naruto: KAZUKIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: He's screwed...

Itachi: Defiantly...

Kazuki: I'm still not giving in Uzumaki!

Naruto: Big mistake! hope you have got someone to arrange your funeral!

Kazuki: Your the one who will be dead Naruto!

Naruto: Lets test that theory - Naruto runs at Kazuki and punches him in the face sending him

crashing in to the near by rocks-

Kazuki: -He gets up and runs at Naruto-

Naruto: -Hits him again but not so hard this time- NA-RU-TO UZUMAKI BARRAGE!

-The impact of this one is 10x worse than the first-

Kazuki: Mythical claw Jutsu! -He scratches Naruto's face-

Naruto: -He gets a red ball of Chakra in his hand- CRIMSON RASENGAN!!

-Kazuki fly s back and totally destroys the rocks behind him by crashing into them-

-A couple of minutes later after the Kyuubi has re-sealed inside of Naruto, Kazuki wakes up-

Kazuki: Ahh...! Naruto!!

-Kazuki does a few hand signs-

Kazuki: Your Finished!

Pein: KAZUKI NO!

Kazuki: Huh?? but i thought you said...

Pein: Look i can't destroy...my...Brother

--------------------------------------------------XxxxxTo Be ContiuedxxxxX----------------------


	9. Stuck in the mddle friends or family

Stuck in the middle.... Friends or family?

Naruto: Wh--What, your my... Brother?

Pein: Yes Naruto... I am, that's why it was so easy for me to lie about being your farther

Naruto: You Baka! Why would you do this to me?

Pein: i'm sorry Naruto i really am...

Sasuke: So sorry you'd beat him!!

Pein: Shut up you!

-Sasuke Cowers-

Itachi: If you talk like that to my brother again pein I swear it will be the last thing you do!

Pein: Oh Itachi...Itachi...Itachi seriously? what can you do?

Itachi: What can i do? Looks like i better show you...

Naruto: No itachi!

Itachi: Huh?

-Naruto looks down to the floor-

Naruto: I can't let you kill the only family i have.

Itachi: Naruto i...

Naruto: I'm sorry Itachi but i can't let you...

Itachi: Look Naruto I'm sorry but i have to, he would only try to kill you anyway!

Naruto: Huh what do you mean?

Pein: Shut it Uchiha!

-A Grin forms on Itachi's face-

Itachi: Well i know what the Akatsuki was all about remember you told me the main secrets of

what you where doing.

Pein: ITACHI!!! NO!

Konan: I'm sorry that Itachi's going to have to tell you this Naruto but the truth hurts

and Pein, Pay back's a bitch!

Pein: -Sweat drops down his face-

Itachi please im begging you! i want to be close to my brother...

Itachi: Yeah so you can take his demon away from him, like what you have done to the rest of

the jinchuriki.

Gaara: So that was your plan Pein? Hmm... smart i suppose but now...-He grins- looks like

your going to have to feel the wrath of the jinchuriki...

Naruto: Pein! how could you!!

Pein: Gah! I hate you Itachi

Itachi: I guess the feelings mutual then Pein.

Pein: ITACHI!

Itachi: Sharingan! Hmm... Ok Pein want to get this over with then??

Pein: You got it!

-Itachi Jumps out of the tall tree branch where he was sitting through Naruto and Kazuki's

little fight-

-Pein Smirks-

Pein: Looks like your accuracy is still as good as ever then Uchiha!

Itachi: You got it Baka!

Pein: right then lets go...

-Itachi smirks, Pein runs up to him and draws a sword-

Itachi: Come on! what did i tell you last time about swords!

-Itachi draws his own blood stained sword-

Pein: -DEAMON WIND SHURIKEN- How was my distraction -Grins-

Itachi: -he catches the demon wind Shuriken on his sword then he jumps the one

that was travelling in it's shadow-

Pein: How did you know??

Itachi: Sharingan Idiot!

Pein: Damn if forgot about that slight detail!

Itachi: How the hell could you forget about that moron im an Uchiha

Pein: Hmm... good point.

Itachi: All those Piercings gone to your head

Pein: Shut it Uchiha!

Konan: Oh Pein your such a sore loser!

Pein: Konan, Baby why did you leave me, I've been all over the place since you left.

Konan: why because you have no one to hit and don't try and give me the guilt trip

because that just

won't work any more.

Pein: Damn it... oh well your going to die along with Itachi anyway s

-Sasuke appears behind him the 2 stage of the curse seal activated-

Sasuke: Your really starting to annoy me now Pein.

-He hits him in the back of the head, then dives at him he does a few hand signs-

Phoenix Flower Jutsu!

Pein: Not so fast Uchiha, Water clone jutsu!

Naruto: STOP! Look... you might be my brother but... i can't let you hurt my friends...

Pein: Move Naruto!

Naruto: No! I refuse...

Orochimaru: Need a hand with this little brat Pein??

Pein: ...Hmm... Go ahead Orochimaru...

Sasuke: You Selfish piece of crap! He stopped Itachi and all of us here from kicking 20 tons

of shit outta you

Pein: Oh well... i couldn't really care less. he turned his back on me!

Sasuke: NOW THATS A LIE... You turned your back on him you turned him away.

Pein: No he left here to be part of Konoha...

Sasuke: What do you expect you lied to him Dobe!

Pein: Look i don't care what you say... He walked end of

Sasuke: You turned him away when he needed you most Pein your heartless... Cowardly!

Naruto: Please... tell me the truth Pein it's the least i deserve...

Pein: You don't deserve anything... YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!

Naruto: How can you say that? I've lived a life not knowing anything, being a nobody then

when i'm finally able to find out who i really am, you turn me away... Sasuke's right!

YOU TURNED ME AWAY YOUR THE BAD ONE THE HEARTLESS PEICE OF SHIT THAT EVERYBODY IN KONOHA'S

BEEN TELLING ME YOU ARE, I WOULDN'T BELIEVE THEM! EVEN KNOWING ABOUT HOW YOU HIT ME

HURT ME ALL THE TIME I WOULDN'T BELIEVE THEM, I THOUGHT I COULD STILL SEE THE GOOD IN YOU

I STILL LOVED YOU, NOW I SEE THE TRUTH, I CAN HANDLE THE TRUTH I KNOW YOUR NOT THE PERSON I

THOUGHT YOU WHERE THE PERSON I WANTED YOU TO BE...-he brakes into tears- but looks like

no matter how hard i try i can't stop loving you... your my brother, i need you, your my Aniki

unlike Sasuke and Itachi i can't have that bond with you... i need you in my life but you refuse?

why do you refuse huh? why?? TELL ME THE DAMN TRUTH FOR ONCE.

Pein: I--I--I'm sorry Naruto... but i just don't care...

but fair enough you want to know the truth... I'll tell you the truth...

Tsunade: *sigh* Kakashi is this wise...

Kakashi: Looks like it will have to be, i think he deserves to know the truth especially

after this.

Tsunade: Yeah, i hope he can control his emotions after this, it will send him A-wire...

Kakashi: I know what you mean...

Sasuke: Nee-San...

Itachi: Yeah?

Sasuke: why does Pein have an evil glint in his eye.

Itachi: I think Pein's gonna finally tell him the whole truth...

Sasuke: What do you mean??

Itachi: *sigh* He will probably either... make Naruto go over the top... turn him against

Konoha, or make him despise his family.

Sasuke: But why would Naruto do that nee-San?

Itachi: Your about to find out...


	10. Sasuke Or Konan Itachi's Decision

Sasuke Or Konan...Itachi's Decision...

Naruto: so Brother please.... tell me.

Tsunade: STOP! Pein, come on think about what this could do if you tell him

he could wipe out us all...

Pein: *sigh* does it look like i give a damn any more Tsunade?

Tsunade: Oh come on Pein, even your not that heartless...

Itachi: Yeah he is...

Pein: right... Naruto, our farther Minato... we were attacked by the 9 tailed Kyuubi,

so your farther being the Hokage, he went to fight the demon... he was the only one that faced

the demon properly in mortal combat. Minato came to the conclusion that the only way

to properly get rid of the demon was to... seal it into a new born baby... that Naruto was you,

Minato...Farther sealed it into you... sealing it into you meant that he had to sacrifice

himself.

Naruto: So... it was my farther who sealed this...this beast inside of me?

Pein: Yes Naruto, he did...

Naruto: But why... why me? his son?

Kazuki: Like i said before Baka! he didn't love you, Nobody does.

Jaraiya: Kazuki, how could you say that, his farther adored him.

Gaara: Kazuki, shut the hell up...

Kazuki: what you gonna do sand rat.

Gaara:Don't push me if you like life...

Kazuki: yeah i do like life actually

Gaara: all the more fun then...

Kazuki: what the...

-Gaara folds his arms and smirks-

Lets get on with this then...

Kazuki: You got it sandy

Gaara: that the best you can come up with?

Kazuki: huh?

Gaara: the insults... that the best you got??

Kazuki: No...

Gaara: Then why don't you show me what you got??

Kazuki: Hn' what ever you say... I'll destroy you In under 2 minutes...

-Gaara stands there with his arms crossed and a slight grins tugs at the side of his lips-

2 Minutes Later

Naruto: Your times up Baka! You said 2 minutes and 2 minutes are over...

Kazuki: Whaa...

Gaara: he is right Kazuki...

-Naruto grins and charges at Kazuki but hits the floor with a sudden blow

Orochimaru appears in front of Kazuki grinning at the frail body of Naruto laying on the floor-

Orochimaru: This little weed didn't hurt you did he Kazuki?? -he said grinning

evilly as usual-

Kazuki: No Lord Orochimaru sir, but thanks for that I'll take it from here...

Orochimaru: As you wish My boy...

-with that Kazuki grins and runs up to Naruto who had just yanked himself up off the floor

he gets out 2 kunai's and jumps up into the air sending them hurrding towards naruto

sending Naruto completely of balance.-

Narutohurdling

Kazuki: That the best you got demon boy?? can't even fight off kunai's any more...

Naruto; I didn't expect...

Kazuki: Yeah bet you didn't expect this either did you loner...

-he dives up into a tree branch and 3 more kunai's come rushing towards Naruto

they all miss round him but he notices the explosive tag on the far left one

unfortunately for him, he only noticed it when it had exploded sending Naruto plunging

into the near by river... Kazuki jumps down from the tree which he had been perched in.-

Kazuki: Heh' idiot... you should have known im better than that...

Gaara: Naruto! Kazuki, your gonna pay for that!

-Just then, sand starts spinning circles rapidly round Gaara.-

Kazuki: What you gonna do with that sand rat?? Build nice sand tombs for your friends to be

buried in after this??

-Another smirk pulls across Gaara's lips-

Gaara: Funny you should say that; you see, true enough i'll be making Sand Tombs..

but you will be the one in it... then again, i prefer to call them Sand Coffins!

Temari: Kankuro... this Kazuki is finished... should we stop Gaara?

Kankuro: No! Kazuki is the enemy so... leave Gaara to it, might cheer him up a bit.

Temari: Hm' OK.

Gaara: So Kazuki? are you ready to die?

Kazuki: what, was that sand coffin thing a joke? because man if it was it was lame

i didn't get it...

Gaara: Joke? we will see how much of a joke it is when your in it...

Kazuki: seriously i really don't get you any more...

-Gaara smirks again, and he hold his hand out ready to do the sand coffin-

Kazuki: Huh?

Gaara: Sand Coffin!

- A Large Pool of sand rushes up to Kazuki and it covers all of him except for his face, then

after a few seconds Gaara closes his hand into a fist and the sand with Kazuki inside explodes -

Sasuke: NARUTO'S UNCONCIOUS!

-Gaara rushes over to the raven haired boy and the blonde boy who used to have such beautiful

tanned skin but now paler than Orochimaru's, he falls onto his knees by Naruto's side examining

him.-

Gaara: we need some medics and fast!

-Sasuke nods and he runs over to Itachi.-

Sasuke: Aniki! Naruto needs some medics he's out cold and he is freezing.

Itachi: I'm already on it Sasuke, he was under the water for some time.

Sakura: What's wrong Sasuke-Kun?

Sasuke: Naruto! He's Unconscious.

Sakura: I'm on it. Lady Tsunade, Shizune! I need your help!!

Tsunade: I thought you would never ask. Come on!

-They Run over towards Naruto's body Just as Orochimaru Stands in there way.-

Tsunade: MOVE!

Orochimaru: Now why would i want to do that...

Tsunade: what business do you have with Naruto?

Orochimaru: I have no Business with him. My business is with Sasuke...

Tsunade: What Business would you have with Sasuke?

Orochimaru: Wouldn't you like to Know Tsunade-Chan...

Tsunade: Don't Call Me That! were not team mates any more Baka!

Orochimaru: quite true Tsuande...but then again, we never where.

Tsunade: what do mean by that!

Orochimaru: Hahaha Tsunade; my dear you will never learn...

Tsunade: Ahh, shut up Baka and move!

Itachi: Hey, Tsunade! don't worry about him... i'll deal with this scum.

Orochimaru: Hm' try me Uchiha!

Sasuke: Don't ever speak to my brother like that again!

Orochimaru: Sasuke; my little pet, you have so much courage i like it

Itachi: Oi; you perverted son of a bitch, my brother is no damn pet of yours!

Orochimaru: Now, Now Itachi... Sasuke wants power, you know that as well as i do...

Itachi: So what if he does.. i can give him that, he has Uchiha blood.

Orochimaru: maybe so itachi, but he now has the heaven curse mark.

Sasuke: Shut up! i'll never come to you! I'm going to stay with my .

Orochimaru: is that what you think... you won't have an Aniki when he joins your clan!

Sasuke: WHAT! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!

Itachi: Sasuke... I'm not going anywhere.

Sasuke: Good!

Orochimaru: How much will you bet on that Uchiha??

Itachi: I'll bet... Sasuke's life.

-A smirk comes across Orochimaru's face-

Orochimaru: You have a deal Itachi!

Sasuke: Wh--Wh--WHAT!!!

Itachi: Sasuke! I'll die before you go anywhere near that freak show.

Kakashi: Don't you think that is a bit much to bet Itachi?

Deidara: Itachi knows what he's doing... *whispers* I hope.

Konan: Itachi! -she runs over to her boyfriend wrapping her arms around his waist.-

Itachi: Konan, get out of here, i don't want you getting hurt.

Orochimaru: Who is this sweet little girl then Itachi?

Itachi: -his sharingan activates- She's my girlfriend...

Orochimaru: Is she now? -he appears behind Konan grabbing her and appearing back in front of

Itachi except with a little more distance.- She looks so frail, her neck seems very weak.

-his yellow eyes glow-

Itachi: LET HER GO!

Orochimaru: Now why would i do that? on second thoughts... I'll let her go

in exchange for Sasuke...

Sasuke: I'll join him Itachi... So you and Konan can be happy together...

Itachi: No Sasuke! I can't let you go to him...

Pein: Dear, Dear Konan, looks like you don't mean that much to Itachi after all...

Itachi: What would you know ass hole! you hit her!!

Pein: True enough...BUT! the reason this fight started was because i wasn't prepared to just give

her up...

Itachi: SHUT UP! I LOVE HER!

Orochimaru: well Itachi, enough talk... what would it be??

Pein: Dun, Dun, Dun, Dunnnn

Sasuke: Its up to you brother... -he looks down at the floor with tears dripping from his face-

Itachi: Sasuke.. -He kneels down beside him and hugs him then looks at Konan who is too

crying and shaking at the hands of Orochimaru- KONAN!

Gaara: Naruto's Awake!


	11. Choices to make decision of 1000 tears

Choices to make...decision of 1000 tears.

Naruto: Gaara, what's going on? what's up with Sasuke...

Kakashi: Orochimaru's got Konan, but Orochimaru said that if Itachi will give him

Sasuke, then Konan gets to live...

Naruto: Do you really believe he will give us back Konan though Sensei, Orochimaru will

probably kill her anyway...

Kakashi: That's What i fear...

Naruto: Itachi!! -He stumbles back up and gradually makes his way over to Itachi- Itachi, think

about this, don't give Sasuke up whatever you do, Orochimaru wants that, as soon as he gets what he

wants he has no need for Konan so he will probably kill her anyway...

Itachi: WHAT! Naruto, do you really believe it?

Naruto: BELIEVE IT! Damn it Itachi i know it as well as you do! nothing will stop that

Psycho!

Itachi: Good point. Your just like your farther...

Naruto: Wh..What so you mean...

Itachi: Do your best to help everyone else and not give a damn about yourself...

for that i respect you.

Naruto: Thank you, did you know my farther?

Itachi: Yes, i had brief moments of talking with your farther, he was a good guy,

and a great Hokage, i know you will take after him.

Naruto: Thank you, Orochimaru!! Your not having Sasuke!

Orochimaru; What are you going to do Little Boy?

Itachi: Oi you psychotic Piece of trash, Back off Naruto! He's my friend now...

Orochimaru: You call me Psychotic? You killed your best friend... the way i see it

your the psycho...

-Itachi Smirks-

Itachi: Fine im a psycho am i? well hows about something as psychotic as this...

YOUR NOT HAVING SASUKE!

Orochimaru: Fine! I feel so sorry for your Poor, Poor Konan now, Or did you forget about her?

Itachi: How could i forget about her? I'm not like you...

Orochimaru: What's that meant to mean?

Itachi: Remember Anko? How you just shoved her out

Orochimaru: Itachi... you have just pushed it...

-Orochimaru's hands slip down to Konan's neck, first he strokes her neck in a taunting way to

Itachi, then he smirks and grabs her throat and with the other hand he twists her neck all the

way round making it shatter.-

Orochimaru: You asked for that one Uchiha!

-Itachi's eyes glow brighter than they ever have before and he falls to his knees-

Sasuke: OROCHIMARU!!!

Orochimaru: What's up Itachi? Did i hit a nerve there?

Itachi: Hit..A...Nerve?

-Deidara sees Konan's frail body lying on the floor completely lifeless and his eyes widen

and tears run down his face he to falls to the floor.-

Deidara: She...She was like a sister...

-He looks up at the smirking Orochimaru and he feeds clay to his 2 mouths on his hands then he

makes thousands of little clay ants and smacks his hands to the floor making them go under

ground and just making Orochimaru think he's doing it in anger.

Orochimaru steps past Itachi who is unable to move from complete heartbreak

and knocks him to the floor in a taunting way, as soon as Deidara sees him grab Sasuke's arm

he shouts- Katsu! -Then all the clay ants explode sending Orochimaru flying back,

Luckily for him Manda catches him and Kabuto instantly heals him-

Deidara: YOU...!

Naruto: OROCHIMARU!!!!!!!! -He sees Orochimaru still has Sasuke, and he runs up towards Him

Manda Bats Naruto away like a pesky fly and Naruto Gets back up with the same Blood red eyes

that was seen earlier...-

Naruto (In a Deeper more Evil voice): LET HIM GO!!!!

Kakashi: Hmm.. Naruto isn't going to be able to get Sasuke Back alone... Right!

Kisame! Get Itachi back on side!Anko. Hinata, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Gai, Jaraiya,

Tsunade, Kiba, Lee, Hiashi, Shikamaru you guys come with me, were taking this son of a bitch down!

Temari: Got it! Forget the count! Gaara's friend is pissed and Gaara's pissed so were on it!

Anko: Got it Kakashi!

Kakashi: Just don't freak OK?

Anko: Yeah... i think im passed that stage!

Kakashi: Oh and everyone... watch your necks

Anko: Kakashi!

Kakashi: I meant he bites!

Naruto: OROCHIMARU! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE GIVE US BACK SASUKE NOW OR I SWARE! I WILL UNLEASH

MY WHOLE DAMN KYUUBI!

Kakashi: NO NARUTO!!

Naruto: Shut up Sensei!

Kakashi: Great!

Naruto: THIS IS MY FARTHER'S FAULT!!

Jaraiya: YOU CAN GET THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW!

Pein: Oops look what i did now -sniggers-

Jaraiya: Pein, your going to regret this!

Kisame: Itachi, Itachi, come on man, snap out of this...

Itachi: ...

Kisame: Dude come on... Thinks- what can i say...

Sasuke....Sasuke needs you man... Orochimaru's got him!

-Itachi springs himself up off the floor and he looks like he is going to burst into tears

with anger and his sharingan is the most visible part on his body. He gets up like someone's

just flicked a switch and sprung him to life-

Itachi: Naruto! and everyone else... you can all back off! this ones mine!

Kakashi: But what are we gonna do about him -looks at Naruto-

-Itachi stands in front of Naruto-

Itachi: Look you want to take this out on anyone... take it out on Pein

after all he is the one who made all this bullshit up about your farther

Naruto: Got It!

-Itachi Turns to face Orochimaru-

Itachi: Your going to pay for this now! if i was you I'd let Sasuke go NOW!

Orochimaru: No chance!

Itachi: ARGHHH!! YOU IDIOT!! Your so gonna Pay!

-Orochimaru throws Sasuke to Kabuto-

Orochimaru: Get him to our new base and keep him there!

Kabuto: But... It isn't fair to... why don't we just give him back to his brother...

Itachi: You should listen to him

Orochimaru: Do not question my authority, Do as i say...

Kabuto: Whatever you say Lord Orochimaru -he turns to Sasuke- I'm really sorry about this kid.

Itachi: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Look, Itachi take care of That scum... I'll be Ok with Kabuto -he smiles at him-

Itachi: Fine, Kabuto, you put a finger on my brother your next.

Orochimaru: I want him dead by the time i get back Kabuto! actually Kill him now!

do as i say... Kabuto or i will kill you

Kabuto: -he looks at Sasuke- ... No... I'm sorry but i can't, I just can't!

Orochimaru: Kabuto do it now! -he turns round to look at Kabuto-

-Itachi grins and jumps up behind Orochimaru

Orochimaru pauses in pure fear...-

Orochimaru: He's behind me isn't he?

-Sasuke & Kabuto Grin and in sync shout-

Sasuke & Kabuto: DIE ASSHOLE!

Orochimaru: KABUTO!

Kabuto: This is for all the times you have ordered me about changed yourself into

me to try and escape your death at the hands of Itachi because that's how you did it the first

time isn't it? you was the one who brought them to your lair.

Orochimaru: Ugh! if only I'd have changed the one Itachi "killed" into you!

Itachi: I think you have done enough killing for one lifetime... hows about we finally see your

dead corpse...

Kabuto: come on Sasuke lets get you...

-A sword shoots through Kabuto's chest and he falls off Manda crashing to the floor...dead-

Pein: My aim just keeps getting better!

Naruto: BROTHER!!!!!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!

Pein: Suppose that's what Orochimaru wanted... He got rid of that traitorous bitch for me so...

Itachi: WATCH YOUR MOUTH!

-Itachi grabs Orochimaru's shoulder and flips him round to face him-

you going to be man enough to face what you have done?

Orochimaru: I'm not a man though am i??

Itachi: Fair point. looks like you will just have to die with no respect at all.

then again i think you lost respect when you killed a girl, My Girl!

Deidara: Itachi... There's something i need to tell you...

Itachi: what is it??

Deidara: Konan, she was going to tell you something after this fight, she told me first to see

how you would react... and what i thought you would say...

Itachi: What is it Deidara??

Deidara: well, you know how you was going to ask her to marry you?

Itachi: *sigh* Yeah?

Deidara: and you both said you was going to get married before you had kids?

Itachi: Y--Yeah...

Deidara: She... She was... She Was Pregnant Itachi...

Itachi: Wh---What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pein: YOU WHAT! I'm going to kill you Uchiha...

-Orochimaru Dives away from Itachi the quickest he has ever moved, he lands on Konan's stomach.

-Pein throws his other sword into Konan's stomach-

Pein: Just to make sure...

Naruto: PEIN!!!!! -6 Tails Shoots from Naruto and he gets surrounded in red Chakra-

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!

-Manda slithers in front of Pein, and Itachi Jumps off him and leaps towards Orochimaru

Naruto Charges at Pein Going straight through Manda, He leaps On top of Pein and starts punching

him in the face...-

Naruto: THIS IS FOR, ITACHI, KONAN, HER KID, MY FARTHER, SASUKE, GAARA, AND EVERYONE ELSE HERE

INCLUDING KABUTO!!!

-Temari Runs up Manda's chest and grabs Sasuke before Manda hits the floor, they sail down on

her fan-

-Sasuke runs up to Kakashi in tears-

Kakashi: It will be OK Sasuke...

Sasuke: NOT FOR KONAN AND WHAT WOULD HAVE BEEN MY NEICE OR NEPHUE

Kakashi: I know...

Temari: This has pissed me right off!

Kankuro: I know what you mean!

Gaara: Me 3 -Sand starts swirling around Gaara and he falls on his knees holding his head

screaming in pain.-

Temari: You know what! those deserve to feel the wrath of the shukaku! let him

unleash it!

Kankuro: But Temari that could be so dangerous!

Temari: Look at Naruto! Don't you think thatsthat's

Kankuro: EXACTLY!

Temari: Oh well! Go for It Gaara!

Kankuro: TEMARI!

Temari: I'm older shut up!

-Gaara stands up finally coming to grips with what he would have done.-

Baki: Jaraiya, i think you need to sort out Naruto and fast! with my counting

he's on 8 tails now!

Jaraiya: SHIT!

Kakashi: No! this can't happen again! we already lost Minato...

if he unleashes the whole thing... we lose Naruto too!

-Naruto Gets off pein and stands still for a moment then he drops to the floor screaming-

Jaraiya: It's too late... the 9th tails gonna come any minute now..

Tsunade: what are we gonna do?

Jaraiya: There is nothing we can do... This is going to happen no matter what we do...

-Naruto's 9th tail breaks through and the whole Kyuubi comes to life, blowing masses of red

Chakra around him but after a few seconds the Kyuubi Fades back into the Body of Naruto

still with the 9 tails and all of the Chakra-

Pein: Wh--Wh--What!

Naruto: I've controlled it Baka! I now have everything the Kyuubi has inside me to use at my

will.

------------------------------------------TBC-------------------------------------------------


	12. Tables turning ace in his sleave

Tables turning...Ace up his sleave

Kakashi: Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura i want you to stay here for medical support...

Jaraiya you will have to be here to calm Naruto down after this...

Gai, i want you here to fight...

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro & Baki, Go after the sound ninja 4

Me and Gai, we will go after Zetsu and Kakuzu.

The rest of you i heard the others saying they would go after Konoha go protect our village...

Sasori: You know what Deidara, i heard about you being with Sasuke!

Deidara: Now is not the time Sasori!

Sasori: Now is the perfect time... I swear im gonna kill you Dei, you broke my heart

Deidara: Look at Itachi then you will know what a broken heart is...

Sasori: I couldn't give a damn about that overrated Uchiha!

Sasuke; WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLING OVERATED!

Deidara: Calm down Sasuke-Kun... He's Just jealous.

Sasori: Jealous of what??

Deidara: Jealous that im with Sasuke because you don't know how to treat anyone!

Sasori: What ever Deidara...

-Sasori Pulls out two of his puppets and sends them soaring at Deidara.

Sasuke jumps in front of the puppets grabs them and breaks them apart with his sharingan activated

and his curse seal on mark 2-

Orochimaru: Ooh, look at my boy go...

Itachi: Your boy?

Orochimaru: Yeah, he's like my little Baby... Oops did that hit another nerve?

Itachi: YOU!

Orochimaru: I love seeing you like this Uchiha...

Itachi: You won't be seeing anything in a minute i swear!

Orochimaru: You really mean that don't you?

Itachi: what do you think?

Orochimaru: I think, i will be fucking your girlfriend in hell

- With That Itachi runs at Orochimaru and draws his swords and shoves them in his arms pinning him

to the wall, he then gets out a Kunai and starts scraping it across his stomach making

tiny shallow cuts.-

Orochimaru: THIS IS TORTURE!

Itachi: 1 that's the idea, 2 now you know how i feel then again you want torture?

Orochimaru: No!

Itachi: Ok glad you agreed. Tsukuyomi!

-Orochimaru starts squealing in pain.-

Sakura; why would he pin his arms to the wall?

Tsunade: Easier to torture someone that way, plus adds to the pain, it makes him bleed slowly

cuts off all his jutsu's because he is unable to move his arms.

-Orochimaru manages to push the swords out of his arms and he drops to the floor-

Orochimaru: You are so going to pay for that Itachi.

Itachi: What could you possibly do?

Orochimaru: IMPURE WORLD RESSURECTION! -Konan, and his parents corpses come in front of him

ready to fight. Itachi's eyes glow with horror of what he was seeing, and he falls to the floor in

tears.-

Kakashi: Oh My God... I didn't even think he was sick enough to do that!

Tsunade: UGH BAKA!!!!!

Sasuke: ANIKI! What Happ...

-He sees the corpses of Konan and his deceased parents in front of Itachi and tears stream down

his own face making his Sharingan activate and his curse mark glow.-

Sorry Sasori this will have to wait, I've got bigger snakes to sizzle...

Deidara: You go On Sasuke-Kun, I'll take care of him, Go help Itachi-Sama! and god you kill that

snake!

Sasuke: I'm two steps ahead of you Dei, don't worry i'll be back, wait for me yeah?

Deidara: I wouldn't leave you here alone anyway.

Sasuke: Good, cause im going to need help bringing Itachi back from this.

Deidara: Got it!

------------------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------------------

Temari: Ok Tayuya! your mine! remember 3 moons.

Tayuya: Oh whatever Temari!

-Temari grins and pulls out her fan

Tayuya smirks and pulls out her flute-

-they all run off to find their opponents and the start fighting with them.-

-Itachi Has a flashback to him and Konan 3 weeks before this final battle-

** "Itachi! You are so mean!"  
"Awwwwh come on Konan you love me really..."  
"Maybe so Itachi but your still mean!"  
"What did I do this time?"  
" You got me... Erm, i'll tell you some other time."  
" Tell me now please!!!!!"  
"Boys are so impatient..."  
"Yeah, I know, that's why I want to know Now!"  
" He he, Dear, Dear, Itachi... looks like you will just have to wait"  
"Nooo.... Konan! Now your being mean!"  
"Oh well, trust me, it's to die for." **

-Itachi finally snaps out of it and thinks to himself

"So that's what she was trying to tell me... Orochimaru i'm going to make you pay for this if it's the last thing I ever do, we where so happy... then you went and spoiled everything, I finally thought I could find the one thing I was looking for...Love."-

-Itachi finally stands, he puts his hand on Kisame's shoulder.-

Itachi: Kisame...

Kisame: Yes leader-sama!

Itachi: Get Sasuke...Get him away from that snake, i'm not losing anyone else.

Kisame: Yes leader-sama, what is your plan.

Itachi: Why, Kisame, I'm surprised you needed to ask. -a smirk forms on his face.-

Kisame: No mercy eh?

Itachi: Defiantly, Oh Kisame?

Kisame: huh?

Itachi: make sure nobody gets in the way this time.

Kisame: You got it leader-sama.  
Itachi: Thank you Kisame.

Kisame: anything for a friend. Itachi.

Itachi: Good, then lets go.

Kisame: Sasuke! Stay there! Itachi's wishes

Sasuke: I...Itachi?  
-He turns round and sees Itachi standing ready to fight.-  
"that's my brother!"

Orochimaru: "Dammit! Kimmimaro?"

Kimmimaro: "Yes Lord Orochimaru??"

Orochiamru: "The boy...Get him!"

-Kimmimaro smirks at Sasuke-

Kimmimaro: "Yes Sir"

-Kimmimaro runs up to Sasuke and grabs him.-  
"Sorry about this Itachi, bosses orders,  
then again... no i'm not."

Orochimaru: "Hahaha! Now what are you going to do Itachi??"

Itachi: "Absolutely nothing... take him if you wish... but trust me if you do, then the consequence will be a whole lot higher."

Orochimaru: "How is that Itachi?"

Itachi: "It will not only cost your life... but first it will cost all of your precious 'Sound Ninja 4' but then it will be, the rest of the sound ninja, then the villagers of the hidden sound, then last but not least the actual village... but the best thing is I might leave you alive so you can feel what I have felt... know how it feels to lose everything, all your precious equipment for learning all of the jutsu's losing all your ninja to protect you, have no one to heal you when your injured, but not only that, lose everything you have tried to make happy. Everything that you would give your life for."

Orochimaru: "No Itachi! Don't touch the ninjas of the sound... I will give you anything..."

Itachi: " Could you bring my future wife back?"

Orochimaru: "Not exactly"

Itachi: " Then I think my choice has been made."

Orochimaru: "I'll give you Sasuke back."

Itachi: "Well Sasuke's going no where anyway so I think you might have to try harder than that what's with you today Orochimaru? You never normally give a damn about anyone or anything? Is there a special someone in your life now? Then again who would be stupid enough to go with someone like you?"

Orochimaru: "Don't insult her again!"

Itachi: " So there is someone then..."

Orochimaru: "No! Ok yes! But Itachi, i'm begging you leave her alone."

Itachi: "Maybe, just maybe i'll pick her out first... then you will really know how I feel."

Orochimaru: "More than you think..."

Tayuya: "Lord Orochimaru! Don't go into any more detail... you could risk letting your secret out!"

Itachi: "Secret? Now im intrigued, come on Orochimaru, what's the big secret?"

Tayuya: "Leave, him alone Uchiha!"

Itachi: " Now, now I have no problem in taking you out first, then again I think my good friend Temari here would do that for me, I can't be bothered to waste my time with someone as inexperienced as you, I mean you have to depend on a certain flute don't you?"

Tayuya: "With this flute, I can do anything!"

-Itachi sniggers and throws something to Temari-

Temari: "Sweet! Itachi, how did you get this?"

Tayuya: "My Flute!!"

Temari: "Now do you want to carry on with this?"

Tayuya: "No way! That's not fair!"

Kimmimaro: "Tayuya!"

Tayuya: "Yeah?"

Kimmimaro: "Take the kid, you can't fight any more so take Sasuke to the base!"

Tayuya: "Fine"

Orochimaru: "No! Wait!"

Kimmimaro: "huh? Your not thinking that Itachi is going to keep up his word are you?"

Orochimaru: "I'm not sure but I can't let him take her out..."

Kimmimaro: "Orochimaru, your slipping, come on what happened to the guy who didn't care about anything or anyone?"

Orochimaru: "It's called Marriage, Kimmimaro! Marriage changes a lot of people"

Kimmimaro: "Well done baka, now everybody knows about your secret marriage"

Orochimaru: "Shit... You made me say that."

-Kimmimaro smirks-

Kimmimaro: "Yeah, maybe I did, oh well... never liked Kin anyway."

Orochimaru: "You idiot! Why the hell did you tell Uchiha that!"

Kimmimaro: " Well it's just fair now isn't it? Itachi takes out your pregnant wife since you took out his."

Orochimaru: "Kimmimaro, why the hell would you do that and betray me?"

Kimmimaro: "Betray you? That' a laugh isn't it? I thought I was your most prized one your vessel?? then what happened? I'm out of action for two minutes and you don't think im up to the job? Aren't I worthy any more?"

Orochimaru: "Why would you think that?"

Kimmimaro: " well when Kabuto come along I was pushed away he was your right hand man, just as I was. Then little Sasuke come along, now you don't even want to know me, you make me sick i'm surprised you can even remember my name..."

Itachi: "Kin huh? Zaku and Dosu's team mate. Interesting, very interesting..."

Kin: " Huh? Someone say my name?"

Orochimaru: "Kin, get away from here!"

Kin: "What did I do?"

Orochimaru: "Nothing, it's for your own safety..."

-Itachi runs up and grabs Kin and holds her in the same grip that Orochimaru had Konan-

Itachi: "Now, Now... doesn't this look familiar? Can you remember this bit Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru: "Itachi!!! Please! No!"

Kisame: "You brought this on yourself."

Itachi: "Guess what Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru: "What!!"

Itachi: "Sasuke Or Kin... your decision...Your immortality or your chance of starting what I officially never can now because of you?"


	13. Will he do it the sacrifice

Will he do it?...The sacrifice

Itachi: "So, Orochimaru, what's it going to be? Kin Or Sasuke??"

Orochimaru: "You know I can't make that choice Itachi."

Itachi: "You think I could?"

Orochimaru: "Yes, But you did make the choice."

Itachi: "No I didn't make any choices. You made them for me, so does this mean that I have to make this decision for you?"

Orochimaru: "No, Itachi, please just leave Kin, i'll do anything."

Itachi: "When will you learn, anything isn't good enough."

-Itachi's hands slip down to Kin's neck and she freezes in pure fear-

Kin: "I...Itachi, P-Please, i'm begging you, spare me and my child's life, I know losing your wife and child must have hurt, so please would you wish that on someone else?"

-Itachi drops his head to her ear and whispers-

"I'm not going to kill you, i'm not like him, just play along will you? All I want is my brother back I have realised there is no bargaining with him so this is my way of doing it, you must understand, I have lost to much already, I can't lose the only thing I have left."

Kin: "He isn't the only thing you have left. You have your friends too..."

Itachi: "Yes, I have them but, what would you do if you where in my shoes? Just rely on friends or try and keep the only family you have left?"

Kin: "Only Family left? What about your clan?"

Itachi: "Your scum of a husband slaughtered them all, as he too did to Konan and my child."

-Kin freezes in even more shock and she gasps.-

Kin: "Your lying! Why would he do that?"

Itachi: "So the scum didn't tell you? Looks like the marriage isn't the only thing that he has kept a secret, I wonder how many others didn't know."

Kin: "Orochimaru! Is this true?"

Orochimaru: "Is what true, you where whispering I couldn't exactly hear."

Kin: "It was you who slaughtered the clan...The Uchiha clan?? and Konan? If that was her name?"

Orochimaru: " I... Erm...No, I wouldn't do that, Baby, come on you know me?"

Kin: "You know what? I thought I did know you, obviously not as well as I thought now im carrying your demon seed"

-Orochimaru stand in his spot with pure anger of what Itachi has just told his wife. His fists clench and his whole body tenses-

Orochimaru: "Who do you believe Kin? Me or him?"

Kin: "Him."

Orochimaru: "Fine then, my decision has been made, Kill her I don't care any more."

Kin: "You Bastard!"

Orochimaru: "Hm' yeah I am, come on Kin, My sweet little Kin, I thought you knew me..."

Kin: "Well, i'm not dying to Itachi, No offence."

-She takes out her own Kunai and points it to her stomach.-

Kin: "The child is going first, I can't live with myself or the child if it reminds me of you."

-Just as she goes to shove the Kunai into her stomach, Itachi grabs her hand.-

Itachi: "Look, I know you probably don't want to have the kid or live with yourself after this, but you can't just kill an innocent life over it. Even if it is his child, I have lost that and I know I will never get it back, so please don't make the mistake of doing this. Orochimaru, you shouldn't be so proud of this either, this girl has put up with a lot for being with you, I mean come on having to put up with you killing people, lying behind her back and straight to her in front of all of us? She is one of a kind, you have lost more than her, Kin, you can go on have this child and let him have nothing to do with you or your child ever again, he will never get this again, I think everybody here will agree with what i'm saying, keep your child's life, don't destroy it."

Kin: "But, Itachi, how am I meant to bring up a child on my own?"

Itachi: "You could stay in the Leaf village and we will all help you out, you don't have to be on your own."

Kin: "Thank you so much Itachi, I can't believe how nice you have been to me."

Orochimaru: " Oh, Kin, get over yourself, Itachi probably only wants to get you into bed."

Kin: "No! Don't you ever say that again! Itachi, he isn't like you!"

Orochimaru: "No he isn't, for the simple fact, he will be with his wife and I will be with you, In other words, he's going to die"

Itachi: "Bring it on!"

-Orochimaru smirks, then he runs to Itachi, and draws his sword ready to stab it into Itachi's chest-

Sasuke: "Aniki!!!"  
Zaku: "Kin!!!"

Kakashi: "Orochimaru!!"

------------------------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------------------------

Deidara: "Sasori, will you give in already, i'm with Sasuke you will have to live it."

Sasori: "I don't give a damn, I hate that Uchiha!"

Deidara: "Sasori! Your really starting to piss me off!"

Sasori: "Please, Dei, I can't live without you. I love you..."

Deidara: "I'm sorry, Sasori, but I just don't love you, I love Sasuke, your just not the person for me..."

Sasori: "Fine... be that way."

Deidara: "The best we could do now is friends, I'm sorry Sasori. Look I don't want to hurt you, but you try and come in between me and Sasuke then im afraid I will have to kill you."

Sasori: "Fine, I will stand down, but I swear, Deidara, if that brat hurts you, i'll hurt him."

Deidara: "Thank you Sasori, I appreciate that more than anything. Now are you going to come and help us or not?"

Sasori: "I would love to, Dei, but I have somewhere else."

Deidara: "Where is that then, Sasori-san?"

Sasori: " My grandmothers, Deidara-san"

Deidara: "Ok, cool, i'll see you when you get back then maybe hang out or something just the two of us?"

Sasori: "yeah, I would like that."

- Deidara runs away to by Kisame, and he waves goodbye to Sasori.  
Sasori, waves back to Deidara and leaves to go see his 'grandmother', with an evil smirk on his face. -

Deidara: "Hey, Kisame what's happening at the moment?"

Kisame: "Take a look."

Deidara: "Oh god... what has..."

-Kisame broke him off-

Kisame: "I know, lets keep it quiet and see what happens next."

----------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile------------------------------------------  
Orochimaru: "Kin!"

Itachi: "You bastard!"

Kin: "I-Itachi, I-I couldn't let you take the blow..."

Itachi: "Kin, you shouldn't have done this."

Kin: "I'm sorry, Itachi, you have been so good to me, I needed to repay your favour."

Itachi: "Kin, you still shouldn't have done this."

Kin: "Then I am sorry, but my deed has been re-paid and now I can rest in peace."

Itachi: "Not if I get my way"

-Kin falls to the floor with Orochimaru's sword pushed through her stomach, Itachi falls with her to catch her-

Itachi: "Tsunade!"

Tsunade: "I'm on it Itachi."

Orochimaru: "Come near her, I'll kill you"

-Jaraiya, Kakashi, Itachi, Shizune and Sakura all come forward with Tsunade-

Jaraiya: "I would like to see you try."

Itachi: "Ok, if you 3 want to help, Kin, we will see to Orochimaru and get my brother back."

--------------------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------------------------------

Pein: "Come on, brother... I-is that the best you have?"

Naruto/Kyuubi: "You have no idea!"

Pein: "Then show me what your really made of"

Naruto/Kyuubi: "I- I can't"

Pein: "Why not little Kitsune"

Naruto: "Because, your my brother"

Pein: "The more you have emotions the more they will destroy you."

Naruto: "Your wrong, emotions of love helped Konoha be the village it is today, with my fathers help... the best Hokage there ever has been...and ever will be."

Pein: "Oh, that is very strange I thought you was going to be the best."

Naruto: "Nobody could be better than Yondaime... The Fourth Hokage! My father..."

Pein: "Pfft, Yondaime, he was a waste of time... not worthy of being Hokage if you ask me."

Naruto: "Well, i'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Besides without him you wouldn't be here would you?"

Pein: "No, quite true, but with him, you got landed with that Kyuubi."

Naruto: "True enough, but with this Kyuubi, I'll be stronger than you will ever be, and I will become the Sixth Hokage, I will become Hokage for that is my dream.

Pein: "You, Hokage? Your pathetic... you couldn't become hokage if it was at a chuunin level, you can't even graduate to a chuunin."

Naruto: "Is that what you really think brother?"

Pein: "That's what I said, like you said, your only stronger than me with that Kyuubi."

Naruto: "Then, I have another goal, to prove you wrong and make my farther Minato Namikaze... the greatest Hokage to walk in Konoha proud of me, lets face it, he needs to be proud of one of his sons not much to be proud of with you."

Pein: "You little Brat! How dare you say that."

-Naruto smirks and the Kyuubi returns back inside him-

Naruto: "That finally hit home Pein? The fact that my older brother is just a sore loser who gets a kick out of beating people up and bossing people around? I will defeat you and prove to everyone that I am worthy of having the same title as my farther. 'The Sixth Hokage Of Konoha' then maybe you could stop calling me a 'little brat' and class me as your brother, if not, then it proves who is the bigger man then doesn't it?"

Pein: "Fine, by the next time we meet, you will be called 'The sixth hokage of konoha' and you will be able to defeat me in a fair hands down match."

Naruto: "Believe it! The next time we meet, you will treat me as a brother and not a burden."

Pein: "Only if you can prove to me that your worthy of being called my brother."

Naruto: "Then until the next time we meet. Farewell."

Pein: Hn', Cya, baka."

----------------------------------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------------------------

Kin: "Leave me, I don't deserve your help... I have never done anything worthy of it."

Sakura: "Yes you have, Kin, you saved Itachi Uchiha's life, that is worthy enough."

Kin: "But...I...

Tsunade: "As the current Hokage of the leaf village, I am demanding that you let us help you."

Kin: "Yes, Ma'am, thank you."

Orochimaru: "Tsunade, it's to late Tsunade... the only way to save her now, would be the sacrifice of the child and the only way to save the child would be to sacrifice her. Now as hokage of your village i'll leave the decision to you. Have fun destroying a life Tsunade."

Tsunade: "How the hell could you do this, Orochimaru? She is your wife."

Orochimaru: "Remember, I don't care about anything or anyone, so which one will you kill  
Tsunade-Chan?"

------------------------------------------------Meanwhile---------------------------------------------

Tayuya: "Shall I take the kid or what?"

Orochimaru: "Go ahead, I will follow shortly."

Kimmimaro: "Come on, Tayuya. Lets get going."

Tayuya: "Got it!"

Itachi: "Fine, take him, but when he flips your done for."

Orochimaru: "So you don't care about your dear little Sasuke any more."

Itachi: "I didn't say that now did I?"

Orochimaru: "oh well it was as good as."

Kimmimaro: "Come on, Tayuya, can't keep the boss waiting now can we."

-Tayuya nods and grabs Sasuke leading him towards Kimmimaro, when they get to him they dart off through the trees and lead back to their base.-

Sasuke: "ANIKI!!!!!"

Itachi: "Sasuke!!!"

Orochimaru: "Uh Oh, looks like you have just lost the only thing you had left, my precious little boy."

Deidara: "Sasuke! NO!!"

Kisame: "I don't understand. Why would Itachi just let him take Sasuke?"

Deidara: "I'm not sure but I need to find out where they're taking him!"

Kisame: "wait a second. Itachi-sama might have a plan."

Deidara: "He better have one, otherwise i'm making my own plan."

Itachi: "You may have Sasuke now but don't think you have won."

Orochimaru: "Don't you see, Itachi? I have won, I have taken everything from you, Love, Family and maybe even friends now, since you where careless and you didn't think I would take Sasuke, you let your guard down on him, now I don't think your 'friend' Deidara is very pleased at all."

-Itachi pauses and thinks to himself.

How could I be so careless?  
How could I do this to Sasuke?  
I've let him down.  
I promised him I would always look after him and take care of him... now look, he is going to be with that snake and it's all my fault.-

Orochimaru: "There, there, Itachi, looks like losing Konan, hit you a lot harder than it did losing your family."

-Orochimaru smirks sniggers and turns around and darts away after Tayuya and Kimmimaro-

Kakashi: "Son of a..."

Naruto: "Sensei!! what's going on? Where is Sasuke?"

Kakashi: "Orochimaru finally got him."

Naruto: "WHAT!"

-Naruto runs up to Itachi-

Naruto: "Where have they taken him Itachi-Sama..."

Itachi: "I don't know."

Kisame: "We will go search for them tomorrow Itachi, your wounded."

Itachi: "No way, I let him be taken so i'm going to bring him back."

Deidara: "Look, as much as I hate to say this, Kisame's right. You can't go anywhere in this state."

Itachi: "Do you want to bring Sasuke back or not?"

Deidara: "of course I do but your injured and we will need you if we even stand a chance of getting him back"

Itachi: "Fine, hows Kin?"

Tsunade: "Not good at all."

Itachi: "Why?"

Tsunade: "I think, this will be best left unsaid."

Itachi: "Tsunade, you might be Hokage but if you don't tell me now i'm going to go after that snake myself."

Tsunade: "Kakashi? What do you think? Shall I tell him?"

Kakashi: "It's completely up to you Lady Hokage."

Itachi: "Look, just tell me"

Tsunade: "I don't think it will be wise."

Kin: "I-Itachi-S-Sama? Orochimaru said t-that you will have to sacrifice one of us to save the other."

Tsunade: "You idiot, Kin."

Itachi: "Don't talk to her like that! Kin, are you being serious?"

Kin: "Yes. Look, kill me, save my child and Itachi? You look after it for me."

---------------------------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------------------------

Orochimaru: "Looks like your dear aniki doesn't give a damn about you then Sasuke... after all he just let you go."

Sasuke: "He must care about me... he came back for me when I was in the Akatsuki."

Orochimaru: "Maybe he just doesn't think your worthy enough any more... maybe he wanted to just get you out of the way."

Sasuke: "No! I understand that he is hurting from losing Konan."

Orochimaru: "True, but he didn't seem as bothered about your clan now did he?"

Sasuke: "T-True... but there could be a perfect reason for that, maybe he was bottling it up."

Orochimaru: "Have you ever known your dear brother to bottle things up?"

Sasuke: "Not really, but this is different."

Orochimaru: "No Sasuke, it isn't, if anything we would think this would be the perfect time to let out his emotions, maybe he really doesn't care."

Sasuke: "You know what your right! Maybe he doesn't! How could I have been so stupid."

Orochimaru: "Glad you came to your senses Sasuke, now join me?"

Sasuke: "All right, your on!"


End file.
